Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation Dufan Challenge
by Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki
Summary: Saatnya liburan! Kali ini Yugi, Yami, Judai, Johan, dan Yusei berlibur di Dufan dengan pasukan Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! Series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

**Special Appearance from Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation (CR Generation Next)**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk…_

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation**

"**Dufan's Challenge"**

**Part 1**

Suatu hari di kota Neo Domino, Yugi, Judai, Yami, Yusei, dan Johan lagi asik ngumpul di depan gedung KC. Mereka pada bawa ransel dan juga perbekalan. Pada mau ngapain ya?

"Eh, ni jadi gak ke Jakarta? Kita harus naik apa?" tanya Judai.

"Masa harus naik Stardust Dragon? Bisa-bisa kita dicurigain lagi!" bales Yusei. Yugi lagi mikir-mikir, Yami lagi ngupil, Johan malah motret-motret gaje dengan kamera digital miliknya.

"GUE TAU!" jari telunjuk Yami langsung keluar dari lubang hidung Yami pas dia bilang gitu. Semuanya langsung buang muka pas ngeliat Yami yang lagi bawa "emas galian".

"Nape lu?" Yami keheranan.

"Yugi-san, bilangin tuh ke yayang lo!" bisik Judai pada Yugi. Dengan muka blushing gaje, Yugi langsung ngomong.

"E-ehem…., sebenarnya itu…., mending buang dulu upilnya…"

Ngedenger pernyataan Yugi yang rada gak jelas, Yami segera cuci tangan di wastafel yang emang (kebetulan) deket dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Setelah beres, semuanya berbalik.

"Nah gitu!" kata Judai sambil nyengir kuda. Yusei ngangguk gaje, sedangkan Johan masih belagak ala fotografer kurang kerjaan.

_(Johan! Kapan lu ngomong! *ngejar Johan*)_

"Gimana kalo kita pinjem helikopter punya Kaiba?" usul Yami.

"Ehm, masuk akal….." gumam Yusei sambil mikir.

"Tapi kan Yami-san, emangnya Kaiba-san mau ngasih secara cuma-cuma?" tanya Judai. Pertanyaan telak tadi sempet bikin Yami harus berpikir dua kali.

"Iya juga yah…." gumam Yami.

"Kaiba itu baru mau ngasih cuma-cuma kalo dia ikutan juga." kata Yugi polos. Semuanya melotot ke arah Yugi.

"Waks! A-aku salah ngomong ya?" Yugi langsung nutupin mulutnya.

"Hem, yang jelas…, ini acaranya Laskar Pamungkas 5DX! Tuan Direktur itu mana mau datang ke tempat yang akan kita tuju?" kata Yami disertai anggukan mantap dari semuanya.

"Palingan kita sogok si O'Brien saja….." kata Johan spontan sambil nge-take gambar suasana jalanan yang emang rada sepi karna masih pagi. Judai langsung bereaksi.

"O'Brien? Emangnya bisa?" tanya Judai.

"Kalo sama lo pasti bisa…., kan O'Brien informan lo kan?" bales Johan santai. Judai baru nyadar, dia langsung calling ke O'Brien dengan hape merahnya.

"Yo, O'Brien! Kita mau pergi ke Jakarta nih tapi gak ada kendaraan yang memadai. Kalo ke bandara, jauuuuuuuuuuuuuh!" kata Judai pas nelpon. Yusei dan Yami langsung sweatdropped.

_Buset dah, bilang kata 'jauh' gak usah panjang amat!,_ pikir mereka berdua.

"Eh? Ehm? Oh ya? Tengkyu! Gue tunggu sekarang!" seru Judai mengakhiri obrolan telepon tadi. Semuanya pada ngedeketin.

"Jadi tuh?" tanya Yusei.

"Iya! Pasti!"

Semuanya bersorak girang sambil toss. Akan tetapi mereka terhenti pas Judai ngomong lagi.

"…..Tapi balesannya kudu bayar dengan nyuci helikopternya….."

"Ini semua gara-gara lo, Judai! Dasar Rambut Kuriboh!" pekik Yami keki. Tangannya lagi ngelap bagian atas helikopter.

"Yah, abisnya mau gimana lagi, Yami-san? Di dunia ini udah gak ada yang gratis!" balas Judai sambil ngelap kaca heli. Tampangnya bener-bener kayak orang sengsara.

"Woy, Johan Anderson! Lu gak gawe?" tanya Yusei pada Johan yang cuman mandangin dari bawah. Johan hanya ngegeleng.

"Kamu curang, Johan!" pekik Yugi.

"Maksud lo semua apa? Gue disuruh ngefoto O'Brien dengan berbagai pose, dodol! Kalo enggak, dia gak bakal pinjemin ni heli!" seru Johan dengan tampang bete. Semuanya keheranan.

"Tapi kan itu ringan banget, mas?" tanya Judai.

"Ceilah, lu kayak gak tau si O'Brien aja! Dia tuh….."

"Johan! Foto gue dengan pose gini!" interupsi O'Brien pas Johan lagi ngomong. Johan noleh dan mulai pasang tampang bete bin pasrah ngeliat pose O'Brien yang (emang) gak ada bagusnya.

Pose orang manjat dan nyolong buah.

_(Wuah, tren baru nih? O.o)_

"Iye ye…" kata Johan pasrah. Semuanya mulai ngegeleng.

"Waduh…" Yugi geleng-geleng. Yusei hanya cekikikan.

"Ceilah, kalo Johan bete, mukanya ancur gitu….." kata Yami.

"Mana gue tau? Wajah gue aja gak seancur itu kalo lagi kayak gitu….." kata Judai.

"Lho, siapa yang minta pendapat soal muka lo?" tanya Yami.

"Lho?"

"Judai-san, lo jujur amat kalo tampang lo ancur…" kata Yusei. Judai langsung menepis pernyataan tadi.

"Buset deh! Kalo tampang gue ancur, kenapa gue banyak fans nih?"

"Lu terkenal karna lo UKE-nya Johan!" seru Yusei sambil ketawa.

"Jangan lupa, dia SEME-nya Yusei…" gumam Yami dengan tampang ngegodain orang. Yusei langsung blushing.

"Judai-kun ini ternyata punya banyak pasangannya ya! Fianceshipping, Spiritshipping, Darkspiritshipping, Rivalshipping, Starshipping, blah blah blah…" kata Yugi. "trus lagi dia lagi punya rahasia hubungan sama adek angkatku sendiri…"

"Iye! Ryuzaki Mutou kan? Wakakakakak, semenjak Ryuzaki hijrah ke Indonesia, dia jadi serius amat!" kata Yusei ngakak. Judai jadi blushing.

"Buset! Lu pade iri sama kegantengan gue apa?" tanya Judai. Bahkan mata Yubel-nya ampe nyala.

"Lu kan pake susuk Yubel, makanya tampang lu jadi gini…." kata Yami sambil ngakak. Judai langsung munculin aura negatif. Bahkan Yubel udah stand by buat nekek si Pharaoh Atem ini.

"Ya udah, mending kita beresin kerjaan ini! Kita kan mau ke Jakarta, bukannya jadi tukang cuci heli!"

Sementara itu di bandara Soekarno-Hatta, Ryuzaki, Ryan, Ardi, Noir, Higeru, Aoi, dan Riry lagi duduk di ruang tunggu bandara. Ardi lagi main gitar, Ryuzaki sama Ryan lagi asik main kartu, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya ngobrol gaje.

"Buset, lama bener nungguin artis!" kata Higeru retoris. "Beneran bakal dateng tuh?"

"Gue yakin dah, budaya mereka kan beda sama budaya kita yang doyan ngaret….." jawab Ryuzaki tanpa ngalihin perhatian.

"Wuah, King of Games bakal dateng! Mau minta tanda tangan nih!" pekik Noir.

"Oh iya ya, Noir kan fans berat Yugi Mutou, kakaknya Ryuzaki-nee….." kata Aoi sambil cekikikan. Pas waktu itu juga, Ryan ngeliat ada helikopter item yang landing di lapangan udara.

"Hey, perasaan tumben ada heli mendarat di bandara ini…." gumam Ryan. Semuanya langsung natap keluar jendela.

"Ih iya! Siapa tuh?" bisik mereka simpang siur. Ardi masih aja asik ngegitar. Pas mereka udah ngeliat penumpang yang asli, semuanya mulai bersorak.

"MEREKA UDAH DATENG!"

"Eh eh? Siapa?" Ardi mulai 'sadar' dengan teriakan mereka. Pas ikut nimbrung sama mereka, Ardi mulai geleng-geleng.

"Ceilah, kalian ini kayak ngeliat artis legendaris saja!"

"Huh, bener juga." kata Riry sambil natap Ardi.

"Hem? Lu gak jadi cewek nih, Riry?"

"Yeeeh, gue jadi cewek kalo diperlukan!"

Laskar Pamungkas 5DX (nama timnya Yugi cs) langsung berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu. Disanalah para remaja yang juga anggota-anggota Canvas Ranger Re-Generation menemui mereka.

"Hai! Sudah lama yah!" sapa Ryuzaki sambil meluk Yugi. Noir mulai kesengsem karna idolanya tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

"Ryuzaki, lu gak berubah juga yah setelah lu hijrah ke Indonesia." sapa Yusei.

"Lu makin tinggi deh, Ryucchi!" kata Yami sambil ngukur tinggi Ryuzaki dengan tangannya.

"Yugi-san malah makin pendek!" kata Johan cekikikan.

"Biarin! Kan bangga punya adek tinggi!" bales Yugi hot.

Judai malah malu buat nyapa. Baginya, Ryuzaki udah berubah banget. Belum lagi, Judai lagi curiga sama Riry yang tampangnya emang 'persis' banget sama dirinya.

"Judai-kun? Nape lu?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Oh, ehm, gak apa kok…."

"Oh ya, kenalkan, ini Ryan, temen main Duel Monsters, ini Noir, fans gue, ni Higeru, temen sekaligus murid taekwondo gue, ni adek angkatku Aoi, ni Ardi, kembarannya Ryan, dan ini kak Riry…." perkenalan Ryuzaki terhenti pas nunjuk ke arah Riry.

"Pacar Ryuzaki…." sahut Ryan disertai tawa para Ranger Re-Generation ini. Ryuzaki langsung blushing.

"BUKAN! Kak Riry ini tetangga sekaligus asisten gue!"

"Lho, kamu manggil dia dengan sebutan 'kakak'?" Yugi mulai berpikir aneh.

"Ehm, umur dia kan 20 tahun….."

Semuanya nge-ooooooooooooo panjang.

"Kadang gue suka keceplosan manggil dia dengan nama 'Judai' soalnya mirip sih!" kata Ryuzaki tersipu malu. Semuanya nge- lagi.

_(Panjang amat oooo-nya?)_

"Pantes bentuk rambutnya sama, bedanya cuman warnanya aja….." bisik Yami usil.

"Kalo Judai-san munculin mata Yubel, persis banget sama matanya Riry-san…" kata Yusei.

"Dan jelas saja kalo Ryuzaki deket sama Riry….." kata Johan. Bisikan-bisikan gaje dari Yugi cs bikin Judai gak enak hati.

"Kalian jangan bikin gossip aneh-aneh coba!" seru Judai.

"Iya ya…" jawab Johan.

"Hey! Katanya mau ke Dufan! Ayo deh berangkat!" seru Ardi sambil ngebawa tas gitar dan ranselnya keluar ruangan. Semuanya juga pada ngebawa barang-barangnya masing-masing dan memulai perjalanan mereka.

**Part 1 - the end -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! Series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

**Special Appearance from Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation (CR Generation Next)**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk…_

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation**

"**Dufan's Challenge"**

**Part 2**

Akhirnya Laskar Pamungkas 5DX dan CR Re-Generation ini sampe di pintu masuk Dufan. Disana ternyata udah ditungguin oleh Ruka, Yujusei, Mizuki, Shinera, dan juga Fransisca.

"Eh, udah gue tungguin juga!" seru Yujusei sambil nge-toss sama Ryuzaki.

"Yuk masuk!" ajak Ruka. Dia ngegandeng kakaknya.

"Wuih, Yami Yugi asli!" seru Shinera sambil mimisan. Sambil ngasih tisu sama daun sirih, Fransisca ngegandeng Shinera.

"Ayo masuk!"

_(Kakaknya Ruka di fanfics ini adalah Judai Yuki ^^)_

Pas udah masuk, semuanya mulai pada kesengsem pengen naik wahana-wahana disana. Belum lagi ada wahana baru yaitu Hysteria, wahana pemacu adrenalin yang (mungkin) kadar ngerinya setara dengan Tornado.

"Mau naik Kora-kora gak? Hayuk!" ajak Ryuzaki disertai seruan kata setuju dari para CR. Laskar Pamungkas 5DX mulai bingung.

"Kora-kora tuh kayak gimana?" tanya Yugi.

"Hem….."

Mereka berjalan sampe antrian di wahana Kora-kora. Laskar Pamungkas 5DX mulai nelen ludah. Ternyata….

"Oh ya! Gue punya tantangan sama…., Yami!" seru Ryuzaki disertai tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Gu-gue? Gue mau diapain nih!" Yami mulai ilfil.

"Lu kudu baca pantun ini pas lagi naik Kora-kora…" kata Ryuzaki sambil ngasih buku pantun. Judai, Yusei, sama Johan ketawa ngakak sedangkan Yugi malah serem ngeliat Kora-kora yang lagi bergerak naik-turun layaknya ayunan raksasa.

"Ah, becanda lo. Mana tahan gue baca kayak ginian?" seru Yami retoris.

"Udah deh! Baca aja!"

"Hem, okeh, dan sepertinya gue butuh asisten nih…." Yami mulai ngelirik gaje ke arah para CR dan juga Ruka cs. Spontan dia narik Shinera.

"Nah, anak ini saja yang jadi asisten gue!" kata Yami sambil ngegandeng Shinera. Shinera mulai mimisan lagi.

"Reicchi, jangan nge-crot di sebelah Yami yah!" saran Ryuzaki pada Shinera.

"Iya deh kak!" Shinera pasang huruf V dengan jarinya.

"Gue juga ah!" kata Judai. "Hayuk Ruka!"

"Iya kak!"

"Hem, kalo anak-anak CR mah pasti pada ikut semua…" kata Ryan pede. Anak-anak CR pada nyengir gaje.

"Ehm, aku gak usah yah…" kata Yugi sambil ngacir. Beruntung (kalo buat Yugi, ini bencana…..) sekali Mizuki bisa nangkap Yugi dengan gampangnya.

"Yugi-san sama aku saja!" kata Mizuki.

"Yujusei, bareng sama gue aja!" pinta Yusei pada Yujusei. Yujusei hanya ngangguk.

"Hem, Sisca ikut yuk!" kata Johan sambil ngajak Fransisca. Fransisca ngangguk pasrah.

Yah, seharusnya gue sama Judai-san saja…, pikir Fransisca.

Pas Kora-kora udah brenti dan udah kosong, semuanya pada nempatin kursinya masing-masing. Ryuzaki milih di kursi paling ujung bareng Ryan, Ardi, dan Riry. Yami yang duduk di tengah-tengah bareng Judai, Ruka, dan Shinera hanya ngedengus kesel sambil ngebuka buku pantun yang dikasih Ryuzaki tadi.

"Johan! Lu sebagai kameramen rekam tampang Yami yang lagi baca!" perintah Judai. Johan yang duduk berhadapan sama Yami hanya ngedipin mata sebelah sambil nyengir.

"Nah, Yami Yugi! Selamat menikmati!" kata Higeru yang duduk di sebelah Johan. Yami mulai ngedengus lagi.

"Udah, udah. Kalo lo ngedengus, lo jadi kayak banteng….." kata Judai usil.

"Iya. Tanduk gue udah mau keluar nih!" bales Yami hot. Sementara itu di belakang Yami, Yugi hanya merinding takut.

"Tenang aja Yugi-san…" kata Mizuki sambil nepuk bahu Yugi.

"Duuuuuuuh, takut ih! Mou hitori no boku! Aku takut!" pekik Yugi.

"Aibou! Gue aja disuruh baca pantun!" kata Yami.

[Kalian semua sudah siap?] tanya operator pengendali wahana.

"SIAP BANGEEEEEEEEET!" seru semua penumpang yang emang dominan sama para karakter fanfics ini.

[Mana suaranya?]

"U-YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" seru semuanya semangat kecuali Yugi yang merinding.

[Okeh! Kita meluncur!]

Perlahan Kora-kora mulai bergerak. Pas masih gerak pelan, Judai malah teriak kenceng. Walhasil, dia dijitak Yami pake buku pantun.

"Lebay anjrit! Keganggu nih gue!" seru Yami sambil ngebuka buku pantun dan mulai membacanya.

Kora-kora mulai bergerak kencang ke atas dan ke bawah. Semuanya pada teriak baik teriak semangat atopun teriak karna takut. Yami berkali-kali teriak pas Kora-kora melaju turun sehingga pembacaan pantunnya gak selese-selese.

"Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke….. ^R^F!R&U*E#NU!"

_(kira-kira begitulah ekspresi Yami saat itu….. ^^;)_

"Yami-san! Baca yang bener!" seru Judai dengan ekspresi tegang. Mukanya mulai pucet.

"Heh! Gak usah lo kate juga gue udah baca kok!" kata Yami. Pas Kora-kora bergerak naik, Yami mulai baca lagi.

"Disini gunung disana gunung, di tengah-tengah ada pulau Jawa…, &%^&$%$#&^&^&^*^(&^!" pembacaan pantun terhenti lagi karna Yami teriak lagi pas Kora-kora melaju turun.

Sementara itu, Yugi mulai pucet luar biasa. Dia hanya bisa nyender di kursi. Di ujung, Ryuzaki, Ardi, Ryan, dan Riry teriak kegirangan dan beryel-yel.

_(Kurasa hanya mereka yang 'menikmati' tantangan wahana ini XD)_

Johan mulai kesulitan nge-take gambar dengan kameranya karna selain dia udah rada pucet, ngambil gambar pas naik wahana begituan emang susah banget.

Yusei juga ikut-ikutan teriak kayak penumpang lainnya. Tapi anehnya, dia teriaknya pake tenaga signer-nya. Karna itulah tiap dia teriak, pasti ada aura Crimson Dragon yang sebenernya 'mengganggu ketertiban umum'…

[Mau lebih tinggi?]

"AYOOOOOO!" seru Ryuzaki, Ryan, Ardi dan Riry barengan. Semuanya pada noleh ke arah mereka.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Persis yang mereka inginkan, Kora-kora mulai makin cepet aja naik-turunnya. Sejauh ini, belum ada satu pantun pun yang beres dibaca oleh Yami karna tiap Kora-kora melayang turun, pasti Yami panik. Laskar Pamungkas 5DX mulai pada pucet dan udah pada soak suaranya karna kebanyakan teriak. Anak-anak CR justru tetap saja berteriak gaje biar suasananya jadi rame.

Akhirnya…., Kora-kora memperlambat lajunya dan mulai brenti. Semuanya pada turun dan berkumpul di pintu keluar.

"Nah Yami! Lo berhasil!" seru Ryuzaki nyalamin tangan Yami yang udah dingin. Yami hanya diem. "Nah gimana perasaan Laskar Pamungkas 5DX naik wahana ini?"

"Aduuuuuuuuh, gue bener-bener mabok naik gituan…" sahut Judai sambil sempoyongan jalannya. Akhirnya dia dibantu sama Higeru dan Ruka.

"Puyeng….." jawab Yusei pendek.

"Yugi-niisan aja ampe ampir pingsan gitu yah…" kata Ryuzaki natap ke arah Yugi yang langsung jatuh pingsan karna pucet.

"Tuh, si Johan gak bener ngambil gambar Yami!" kata Shinera sambil nunjuk Johan.

"Fren, gimana perasaan lo?" tanya Ryan pada Johan.

"Dikit mual, puyeng, jadinya gak bener gue megang kameranya…" jawab Johan.

"Reicchi kok gak mimisan? Padahal deket sama Yami kan?" tanya Ryuzaki pada Shinera yang masih atoh ngegandeng Yami.

"Aku pucet, kak…"

"Ya udah, kali ini kita ke wahana Halilintar!" seru Ardi mantap.

"Jet koster paling ajiiiiiiib!" anak-anak CR berteriak semangat.

_Jet koster?,_ Laskar Pamungkas 5DX mulai ilfil (terutama Judai). Ruka cs mulai nangkep aura ketakutan pada para duelist muda itu.

"Kenapa kak? Takut?" tanya Ruka dengan agak usil.

"A-ah enggak kok….." jawab Judai terbata-bata. Yang lainnya juga ngangguk meski pelan.

**Part 2 - the end -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! Series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

**Special Appearance from Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation (CR Generation Next)**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk…_

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation**

"**Dufan's Challenge"**

**Part 3**

"Nah, kita sampe di Halilintar!" seru Noir.

"Selanjutnya siapa nih yang mau naik?" tanya Ryuzaki. Ryan, Johan sama Yusei ikut bersama Ryuzaki.

"Nah, cari korban masing-masing!"

Semuanya pada nyari korban masing-masing. Ryan ngegandeng Ardi, Ryuzaki milih bareng sama Shinera. Johan sama Yusei justru rebutan si Judai.

"Judai-san harus sama gue!"

"Eits! Gak bisa! Gue udah jadi sohib kentel dia dari jaman GX!"

"Enak aja! Judai-san harus sama gue!"

"Gak bisa!"

Pas lagi berdebat hebat, Judai milih ngacir dari wahana itu. Sadar Judai udah ngacir, Johan ngejer Judai ampe akhirnya nangkep Judai di tangga.

"Ogaaaaah! Gue gak mau!" seru Judai. Johan mulai nunjukkin sifat Seme-nya pada Judai.

"Yusei! Gue menang!" seru Johan sombong. Dengan terpaksa, Yusei ngegandeng Yami.

"Eits! Johan duduk disitu!" seru Ryuzaki sambil nunjuk ke kursi yang ada kameranya. Johan yang nyadar 'ide jahil' Ryuzaki ngangguk mantap.

"Lho? Kok disini?" tanya Judai agak gemeteran.

"Biar asyik. Daripada di depan. Mau di moncongnya?"

Judai ngegeleng cepet. Keringat dingin mulai keluar.

"Gue disini aja! Biar bisa lihat ekspresinya Judai-kun!" kata Ryuzaki dengan senyuman menakutkan yang selalu muncul. Shinera juga cekikikan.

"E-eh, lu jahat amat seh ke gue! Udah tau gue takut naik beginian!" seru Judai retoris.

"Met berjuang semuanya!" seru Yugi (yang udah rada baikan) sambil megang kameranya Johan. Pas udah dalam posisi stand by, perlahan jet koster berjalan mendaki.

"Wow! Gue suka ini! Awalnya pelan lalu mak nyuuuuuuuuuuus!" seru Ryuzaki.

Johan ikut bersorak bersama Shinera (kecuali Judai yang udah merinding). Tanpa sepengetahuan Judai, Johan udah ngaktifin kamera di depan mereka.

"Hahahaha, jadi pengen tau muka Uke parah-nya Judai-kun!" seru Ryuzaki rada kenceng biar Judai juga ngedenger.

"Tega lo!" seru Judai ngerespon. Pas lagi ngerespon, jet koster melayang turun dengan kecepatan ngacir. Hueeeee, semuanya teriak bahkan pasangan Spiritshipping kita ini…

_(Wakakakak! Rasain lu, Judai! XD)_

Setelah jet koster jungkir balik dan melingker-lingker kayak uler akhirnya beres juga dalam itungan menit. Ryan, Ardi, Ryuzaki, Shinera, sama Johan nahan cekikikan mereka pas lihat Judai yang udah gak jelas ekspresinya.

"Nape lu semua?" tanya Judai ketus. Perlahan dia ngebuka pengaman di kursinya.

"Nggak kok. Serem amat lu…." jawab Ryuzaki tanpa ekspresi meski dia masih senyum-senyum.

"Gimana perasaannya, bro?" tanya Ryan sambil ngerangkul Judai.

"Gak tau ah…." Judai ngejawab sambil ngelap keringetnya dengan rompinya.

Johan sama Shinera ngambil foto hasil bidikan kamera tadi. Pas udah ngambil hasil foto tadi, Johan sama Shinera ketawa ngakak. Semuanya pada ngerubungin Johan dan Shinera dan ikut ketawa.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Judai.

"Humph!" Ryuzaki, Ryan, dan Ardi udah gak bisa nahan ketawa yang udah mereka tahan dari tadi. Ngeliat semuanya pada ketawa, Judai segera nyamperin Johan. Muka Judai langsung memerah pas ngeliat fotonya tadi.

"Edaaaaaaaaaaan! Muka lo UKE parah!" anak-anak CR, Laskar Pamungkas 5DX, dan Ruka cs ketawa ngakak.

"Wueeeeeeeh, tega!" Judai mulai bergaya Uke. Menangisi sifatnya yang emang takut sama jet koster.

"Wuah, Ryuzaki kalo sisi Yami Ryuzaki-nya muncul udah kayak gitu yah!" kata Noir ngakak.

"Iya! Ryuzaki-nee emang suka ngerjain orang!" timpal Aoi.

"Ya udah, kita kemana?" tanya Ardi.

"Kalo wahana Kicir-kicir gimana?" kata Higeru. Semuanya setuju (kecuali Judai yang masih keki diledekin).

Di depan wahana Kicir-kicir, anak-anak CR dan Laskar Pamungkas 5DX pada suitan. Hasilnya Yami, Aoi, Noir, Riry, Yujusei, dan Fransisca.

"Ya udah, temenin!" kata Yami sambil ngegandeng Yugi. Yugi mulai ilfil karna biasanya Yami emang suka nyari 'korban' di saat beginian.

"Judai-san! Ikut yuk!" pinta Fransisca rada manja. Judai milih geleng-geleng.

"Kenapa?" Fransisca mulai agak kecewa.

"Masih rada gak enak badan….."

"Ya udah, Ruka ikutan yuk!"

"Iya deh…." kata Ruka agak pasrah. Ngeliat Judai yang agak lemes itu, Ryuzaki mulai nyenggol.

"Tumben…..? Masih kesel yah?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Iya." jawab Judai polos. "Jahat bener deh lu, Ryu-chan!"

"Maaf…" kata Ryuzaki ngelus rambut Judai. "Namanya juga macu adrenalin…"

Judai pasang muka manyun. Dia ngeliatin wahana Kicir-kicir yang mulai berputar-putar.

"Waduh, Aoi baik-baik aja gak ya?" gumam Ryuzaki khawatir.

"Aoi? Anak rambut biru kayak Johan itu?"

"Iye. Dia kan masih kecil….." kata Ryuzaki.

"Dia kan setinggi Rei kan? Biarin aja…."

"Yeeeeeh…"

Pas wahana Kicir-kicir udah selesai berputar, semuanya turun dengan wajah pucet. Ryuzaki agak khawatir pas Aoi rada sempoyongan.

"Aoi, gak apa kan?"

"Gak kok Ryuzaki-nee. Asik tadi….., meski masih pusing…."

"Dia aja mau naik gituan…." kata Yusei rada kenceng. Judai jadi keki.

"Yujusei, gimana perasaan lo?" tanya Higeru.

"Wedeh, asik…, puyeng, aduh nyampur semua…" kata Yujusei mantap.

"Hem, udah siang nih. Makan dulu yuk!" ajak Riry. Mereka akhirnya berjalan sampe ke sebuah restoran kecil di Dufan itu.

"Sehabis makan, gue punya tantangan…" kata Ryuzaki yakin.

"Apaan?" anak-anak CR, Laskar Pamungkas 5DX, dan Ruka cs mulai pasang kuping.

"Naik wahana TORNADO!"

Spontan saja semuanya mangap. Ini tantangan paling gaje dan mengerikan!

"Kalo buat Laskar Pamungkas 5DX, wajib dong….."

"Ceilah, wahana kayak gitu tuh serem gak sih?" tanya Yusei.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, biasa aja kok. Gak serem kayak Kora-kora maupun Halilintar. Percaya deh!" kata Ardi meski yang dikatainnya berbalik dari yang sebenernya.

"Beneran?" tanya Judai.

_(Kita skip adegan makan-makan ini dan berlanjut ke wahana Tornado XD)_

"Ta-Da! Ini dia TORNADO!" seru CR Re-Generation sambil nunjuk wahana yang masih berputar-putar kayak penggulung adonan di langit. Laskar Pamungkas 5DX pada nelen ludah sedangkan Ruka cs cengengesan.

"Hehehehe! Anak-anak CR! Siapa yang mau jadi pendamping lima duelist ini?" seru Ryuzaki. Yang maju adalah Ryan dan Riry.

"Lalu buat para junior gimana?" tanya Ryuzaki. Yang maju adalah Yujusei dan Shinera.

"Gue ikut ngedampingin Judai-san ya!" pinta Yujusei.

"Aku sama Yami saja!" pinta Shinera sambil ngegandeng Yami. Dia mulai mimisan lagi.

"Ya udah. Yuk naik!" kata Ryuzaki sambil ngegandeng Yugi yang frustasi. Mereka milih di kursi yang ngehadap langsung ke penonton (posisi arek-arek fanfics ini tepat di posisi penonton). Disana, para pasukan geje ini bersorak.

"Berjuang ya!" seru anak-anak CR dan Ruka cs.

Pas disorakin gitu, Laskar Pamungkas 5DX mulai merinding. Judai aja ampe takut banget. Perlahan wahana ini bergerak ke atas.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Takuuuuuuuuuuuuut!" seru Yugi histeris pas dia ngeliat ke bawah.

"Aibou! Jangan lihat ke bawah!" seru Yami. Pas lagi ribut, wahana ini mulai berputar layaknya penggulung adonan di langit. Sontak Laskar Pamungkas 5DX berteriak kenceng banget.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Iku zoooooooooooooo!" seru Ryuzaki, Ryan, dan Riry.

"Cihuuuuuuuuuuuy!" Yujusei tampaknya menikmati tantangan ini. Shinera malah gak teriak, dia tenang aja karna dia ternyata tidur!

_(Weleh weleh, masih bisa juga tidur pas keadaan begini!)_

Tornado mulai berhenti di atas. Kursi tempat arek-arek duduk ini berada di posisi bawah (alias menghadap ke tanah). Yugi hanya bisa nangis.

"Emaaaaak! Yugina-nee! Aku mau pulang! Mou hitori no boku! Aku takuuuuut!" seru Yugi nangis.

"Aibou…., gue juga takut…" kata Yami pelan. "buset deh! Ni anak malah tidur!"

Yami ngetrokin kepalanya Shinera. Shinera malah gak bergeming meski digetrok sekeras itu.

"S-sampai brapa lama nih?" Judai mulai merinding.

"Tauk…" bales Yusei dan Johan barengan. Pas udah bilang gitu, wahana berputar lagi. Mereka teriak gaje lagi.

Sementara itu di bawah…

"Yay! Semangat!" yang pada gak ikutan lagi pada bersorak ala cheerleader. Sebagiannya lagi ketawa ngeliatin Laskar Pamungkas 5DX yang panik di atas sana.

_(Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain… XDD)_

Setelah wahana ini berhenti dan mendarat, semuanya pada turun. Laskar Pamungkas 5DX bener-bener mual dan pucet banget. Bahkan Yugi saja sampe nangis ketakutan.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yugi mulai nangis. Karna nangis, Yugi jadi susah buat diajak pergi.

"Aibou! Ayo dong aibou!" pekik Yami panik.

"Ayolah, Niisan! Kita main lagi!" pinta Ryuzaki.

"Ogaaaaaaaah! Aku takuuuuuut!" seru Yugi. Dia tetap nempel di kursinya.

Merasa agak malu karna dilihatin banyak orang, Ryuzaki segera berbisik di telinga Yugi.

"Yugi-niisan, kalo gak mau turun, nanti ngerasain diputer lagi di atas. Mau?"

"NGGAK!" seru Yugi sambil berdiri dan lari ninggalin wahana itu. Yami segera ngejer aibou-nya itu.

"Tunggu daku, sayangku!"

"BFFFFFFFF!" semuanya gak bisa nahan tawa pas Yami bilang gitu. Judai dan Yusei ketawa ngakak.

"Wakakakakak! SAYANGKU KATANYA!" ledek Judai.

"Si Johan juga suka bilang gitu sama lo…" bisik Ryuzaki geleng-geleng.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Judai.

"_Hysteria e iku ka?"_ tanya Ryuzaki dengan bahasa Jepang. Yang lainnya pada cengo.

"Hysteria itu apa?" tanya Yami.

"Ehm…."

**Part 3 - the end -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! Series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

**Special Appearance from Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation (CR Generation Next)**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk…_

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation**

"**Dufan's Challenge"**

**Part 4**

*sfx: ENG ING ENG…*

"Glek…" Laskar Pamungkas 5DX, CR Re-Generation, dan Ruka cs nelen ludah semua. Ternyata wahana yang akan mereka naikin di luar dugaan mereka.

"Itu gimana mainnya?" tanya Yusei sambil ngelap keringat dinginnya.

"Palingan muter-muter aja kok…." kata Judai pede. Yugi malah masih nangis.

"Niisan, jangan nangis ah!" pinta Ryuzaki rada tengsin. "Yami! Panggil dia tuh!"

Pas Yami noleh ke arah tunjukkannya Ryuzaki, dia manggut aja. Setelah itu, Yami ngegandeng seseorang berpakaian lucu.

"Setelah itu, diapain nih?" bisik Yami.

"Bentar dulu…" kata Ryuzaki sambil mulai berbisik pada Yugi. "Niisan, nih ada fans…"

Yugi mulai memelan nangisnya (karna malu kalo nangis di depan fans). Pas dia berbalik, dia kaget setengah mati karna 'fans' yang dimaksud Ryuzaki adalah BADUT DUFAN!

"Huoooooooooooo! EMOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Yugi mulai lari kocar-kacir. Semuanya keheranan.

"Oh iya! Aibou takut badut!" seru Yami sambil ngeplok jidatnya. "Gimana sih lo, Ryucchi! Kakak sendiri lu bikin sengsara!"

"Gu-gue juga lupa…." jawab Ryuzaki sambil ngegaruk dagunya.

"Hoi! Aibou! Balik dong kemari!" seru Yami sambil ngejer Yugi yang kocar-kacir entah kemana.

"Ini teh wajib semuanya naik?" tanya Noir.

"Yah, kan kita semua belum pada ngerasain….." jawab Ardi disertai anggukan Ryan dan Riry. Aoi mulai gregetan.

"Hueeee, Ryuzaki-nee….." Aoi meluk Ryuzaki.

"Iye ye, gue tau….." kata Ryuzaki geleng-geleng. "Tapi apa semuanya udah siap nih buat naik? Resiko tanggung sendiri ya!"

"Gue berani kok, Ryu-chan! Lihat aja nanti!" seru Judai pede. Akan tetapi, saat Hysteria mulai melaju naik dengan kecepatan penuh, Judai langsung pingsan gaje.

"Buset dah! Ni anak kerasukan apa nih?" seru Higeru kaget. Dia hanya ngegerak-gerakin badan Judai.

"Oi oi! Jud! Jud! Kunaon siah teh?" seru Ryuzaki agak panik. Setelah nampar pipi Judai, Judai langsung bangun dengan wajah pucet.

"Waduh, kayaknya gue gak bisa deh…." kata Judai.

"Ceilah….., tadi aja lu bilang sendiri kalo lu berani…." timpal Yusei. Pas insiden gaje terjadi, Yami lagi ngegendong Yugi yang masih agak panik.

"Lho? Belum pada naik nih?" tanya Yami.

Noir ngasih isyarat pada Yami dan Yugi buat ngeliat ke wahana yang masih bergerak itu. Ngeliat itu, raut wajah mereka berubah.

"Widih…., glek!"

"Mou hitori no boku! Takut!" Yugi meluk Yami lebih erat.

"Ayo naik ah, kak!" pinta Ruka sambil megang bahu Judai. Judai hanya ngegeleng pasrah.

"Ayolah Judai-san, kan kita semua juga naik kok….." hibur Fransisca sambil megang tangan Judai. Judai masih aja ngegeleng.

"Weh…., bisa parah nih…" gumam Yujusei. "Ayo, jadi gak naiknya?"

"Ayo! Jadi!" seru Ardi sambil ngegandeng Ryan. Ryan jadi agak memelan langkahnya.

"Kenapa lagi lo?" tanya Ardi.

"Ehm, sebenernya…" suara Ryan mulai memelan.

"He-eh, gue tau. Khas tau hal kayak gitu! Klasik amat! Tenang aja! Kan ada gue!"

"Tapi, Di….."

"Iye! Ada gue ini kok!" Ardi mulai narik-narik Ryan. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke wahana yang udah mulai brenti itu.

"Waduh….., kayaknya gue bakal menderita nih…" bisik Yami sambil ngeliat Yugi yang masih kejer nangisnya. Judai juga mulai ngerengek, sifat Uke-nya keluar lagi.

"Ogah! Gak mau!"

"Eh! Kan ada gue ini! Ayo ah!" kata Johan sambil ngegandeng Judai.

"Ya udah, gandeng pasangan masing-masing!" seru Ryuzaki. Akhirnya mereka udah ngegandeng pasangannya masing-masing. Ardi dengan Ryan, Judai dengan Johan, Yami sama Yugi, Noir sama Aoi, Higeru dengan Yujusei, Ruka dengan Fransisca, Yusei dengan Shinera, dan Ryuzaki dengan Riry.

_(Aku jabarin aje semuanya….. ^^)_

"Lho! Kok daku gak sama Yami?" kata Shinera keki. "Kok malah sama Mr. Krabs sih!"

"Heh, siapa yang lo maksud dengan Mr. Krabs? Gue gak mata duitan!" seru Yusei gak terima.

"Yeeeeeeh, gue bilang gitu karna rambut lo kayak kepiting!" seru Shinera spontan. Perdebatan tadi didenger sama Laskar Pamungkas 5DX.

"Wew, Yusei punya julukan baru! MR. KRABS!" seru Johan cekikikan. Sontak semuanya ketawa ngakak.

"Oh yeah! Mr. Krabs, jaga si nona dada rata itu yah!" seru Yami sambil mencari tempat duduk. Baik Yusei maupun Shinera mulai keki campur kesel dibilangin gitu.

"SIALAN LO, YAMI YUGI!"

Mereka udah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Pas saat itu juga, Ryuzaki dan Riry duduk bareng Judai dan Johan. Ryuzaki keheranan ngeliat Judai yang udah kejang-kejang.

"Jiah, kenapa nih anak?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Gue takut lah! Hih! Gue trauma ketinggian sejak gue ampir jatoh di gedung Kaiba Corp!" kata Judai sambil ngelap keringetnya yang udah bikin rompi sama kaos singlet itemnya basah.

"Ayolah, Ryuzaki aja gak takut…." kata Riry sambil ngegandeng tangan Ryuzaki. Pas lihat adegan itu, Judai mulai 'tertantang'.

"Oh, okeh deh! Huh! Gue gak bakal takut!" pas Judai ngejawab gitu, mukanya memerah dan cemberut keki. Johan yang tau perasaan Judai langsung nyenggol Judai.

"Lu jealous sama Riry-san apa yah?" tanya Johan

"Kalo gue bilang iya, kenapa?" bales Judai

"Ketauan lo mau bersaing sama Riry-san….., tampang kalian tuh ampir sama tauk! Cuman beda warna rambut sama mata aja!" kata Johan. Suaranya agak dipelanin takut kedengeran sama Riry.

"Cih, gue gak peduli!"

Pas Judai ngejawab gitu, wahana Hysteria mulai bergerak naik dengan kecepatan ngacir. Semuanya teriak panik.

"Huuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Wahana itu bergerak naik-turun naik turun kayak lift yang lagi soak mesinnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, wahana itu melaju turun secara perlahan dan berhenti. Semuanya mulai pada pucet.

_(Setimpal sudah….. ^^)_

"Wuaduh, asik sih asik, tapi beneran bakalan jadi mimpi buruk!" kata Ryuzaki sambil berlutut. Sementara itu, Judai-Johan buru-buru nyari bak sampah dan muntah bersama-sama.

"HUUUEEEEEEEEEEEK! HUEK HUEK!" mereka berhuek-huek ria.

Setelah dibantu berdiri sama Riry, Ryuzaki keliling buat nyamperin yang lainnya. Di luar dugaan, semuanya bener-bener pucet dan gak bergairah (kecuali Yujusei dan Riry meski mereka pucet juga).

"Huuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yugi malah makin kenceng nangisnya. Bukan karna takut sama wahana ini, tapi karna ngeliat Yami yang udah terkapar.

"Yugi-niisan! Kenapa nih si Yami?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Ma-mana aku tau, Ryucchi…., tau-tau dia udah koid gini!" jawab Yugi sesengukan. Setelah itu, dia ngelanjutin nangisnya yang sempet bersambung.

"Oi, Yami! Bangun euy!" seru Ryuzaki sambil nyenggol-nyenggol pantat Yami dengan kakinya. Tapi Yami malah belum bangun-bangun. Semua cara udah dilakukan Ryuzaki buat ngebangunin Yami (bahkan sampe harus pake 'jurus kesakitan seribu tahun' ke arah 'itu'-nya Yami dengan kakinya ^^;) tapi anehnya Yami gak sadar-sadar. Ryuzaki udah mulai nyerah.

"Mou hitori no bokuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Yugi mulai teriak kayak adegan sedih di pelem-pelem terkenal (pasti pada inget episode pas Yami nangis sambil manggil aibou-nya ini ^^;). Semuanya gak berani ngedeketin Yugi (apalagi Ryuzaki) karna Yugi teriaknya kenceng banget. Deket dikit aja bisa tuli seumur hidup.

"Anjrit! Punya kakak alay itu menyusahkan!" seru Ryuzaki. Sesegera mungkin dia manggil Johan dan Judai yang masih asoy ngeluarin isi perut mereka di pinggir.

"Heh! Lu cari air ato apa kek buat nyadarin Yami! Udah ampir koid tu anak!" seru Ryuzaki cepet-cepet. Judai dan Johan noleh ke arah Ryuzaki.

"Napa?" tanya Judai sambil ngelap mulutnya pake handuk kecil.

"Udah ah buruan!" seru Ryuzaki sambil nyamperin yang lain. Judai dan Johan hanya ngangkat bahu.

Sementara itu, Ardi lagi ngebantuin Ryan berdiri. Pada akhirnya, Ardi ngerangkul Ryan yang udah agak klenger.

"Ceilah lu ini! Masa yang kayak gini aja gak mampu?" kata Ardi.

"Sori lah, Di. Gue gak sanggup juga euy…" bales Ryan sambil memelas. Pelan-pelan Ardi ngelus pipi Ryan. Akan tetapi, adegan itu diganggu sama Ryuzaki.

"Di! Yan! Punya akuwa gak?"

"Gak. Kenapa lo?" tanya Ardi.

"Waduh, si Yami blekok itu! Bikin susah saja!"

"Ehm, tapi beneran kita gak punya. Sori yah…"

"Iya. Makasih deh…." Ryuzaki mulai nyamperin yang lainnya. Ardi cuman geleng-geleng.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Ryan. Ardi hanya ngegeleng pelan.

Judai sama Johan nyamperin Yami yang masih gak sadar diri. Sekarang ini gak cuman Yugi aja yang kejer nangis, Shinera juga ikut-ikutan nangis dan mimisan gaje.

"Ya-yami…, crot! Plis dong….., crot!" Shinera mulai sesengukan sambil nyedot mimisan (bahkan ampe nge-crot lagi XD).

Yugi noleh ke arah Judai dan Johan yang baru aja bergabung. Ngeliat ada bak sampah (yang masih ditenteng sama Johan), Yugi segera ngambil bak sampah itu dari tangan Johan.

"L-lho? Yugi-san? Itu isinya bukan air, tapi….!"

Omongan Johan gak diterusin karna Yugi udah keburu nyiramin semua isi bak sampah itu ke muka Yami. Semuanya merinding jijay ngeliat Yami yang kini bak monster lumpur.

"Hueh! Kami gak bersalah!" seru Judai dan Johan sambil ngibrit. Pas Yami mulai sadar, semuanya mulai pada kabur entah kemana. Ninggalin Yugi dan Shinera bersama Yami.

"Lho? Aibou? Shinera-kun?" Yami mulai noleh-noleh. "Mana yang lainnya?"

Yugi dan Shinera mulai mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Yami mulai nyadar kalo ada cairan aneh yang menyelimutin dirinya.

"Apaan nih? Kok kayak bubur?" gumam Yami sambil ngejilatin cairan tadi yang nempel di tangan dan jaketnya. Yugi dan Shinera buru-buru minggat entah kemana.

"He-hey! Aibou!" pas Yami mau bangkit, ada petugas yang ngasih tau kalo cairan yang dibilang 'bubur' itu adalah bekas muntahan dari Judai-Johan yang disiram oleh Yugi sendiri!

"Ja-jadi…, gue udah ngejilat muntahan?"

Yami mulai shock. Sampe syoknya, dia jadi gak bisa jalan.

_(Astaga… ==;)_

Sementara itu di kursi deket wahana Tornado….

"Buset deh! Gue udah gak bisa bayangin apa reaksi si Setan Mesir itu kalo tau yang nyadarin dia itu muntahannya Judai sama Johan?" kata Yusei. Semuanya ngangguk ngeri.

"Lho, mana Yugi-san sama Shinera?" tanya Fransisca. Semuanya baru nyadar kalo dua orang itu gak ikut ngacir bareng.

"Wuah, apa jangan-jangan mereka udah di-Mind Crush sama Yami kali yah?" tanya Judai merinding.

"Tauk ah! Yang jelas, mereka adalah korban keganasan Yami Yugi!" seru Noir disertai anggukan semuanya. Pas lagi seru, Yugi sama Shinera nyamperin mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. Karna gak bisa ngerem, mereka nabrak Judai, Yusei dan Johan ampe kepental.

"Hueh! Kalian masih hidup?" tanya Yujusei keheranan. Yugi sama Shinera ngusep-ngusep kepala mereka yang kejedot.

"Emangnya kalian ngira kami udah mati?"

Semuanya ngegeleng.

"Trus, gimana tuh si Yami?" tanya Ryuzaki. Yugi sama Shinera mulai merinding (lagi).

"U-udah deh, gak usah dibahas! Yuk kabur aja!"

Pas baru mau pergi, muncul Yami yang lari dengan kecepatan ngacir yakni sekitar 70 km/jam. Semuanya langsung lari.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeee! Kabuuuuuuuuuuur!"

"WOY! LU SEMUA! BURUAN NGAKU SIAPA YANG NGASIH MUNTAHAN KE GUE!"

**Part 4 – the end – **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! Series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

**Special Appearance from Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation (CR Generation Next)**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk…_

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation**

"**Dufan's Challenge"**

**Part 5**

"Jadi, yang ngasih muntahan ke gue itu Aibou?" tanya Yami. Judai dan Johan ngangguk mantap, sedangkan Yugi nunduk takut.

"Maaf deh, mou hitori no boku. Kukira itu bak air, soalnya aku udah gak bisa mikir lagi..." kata Yugi ngaku.

"Ya udah, nanti jangan diulangi deh!" kata Yami sambil ngelepas jaketnya yang beraroma khas itu. Semuanya pada pake masker karna gak tahan sama 'aroma' jaket itu.

"Eh, naik wahana Niagara-gara aja yuk! Biar sekalian basah-basahan!" ajak Noir.

"Niagara-gara?" anak-anak CR mulai mikir. "Oh iya ya, biar Yami sekalian mandi aja kali yah?"

"Kali ini kita adain lagi tantangan!" kata Ryuzaki pede. Laskar Pamungkas 5DX pada komat-kamit biar gak dapet giliran.

"Kali ini..., Judai Yuki!" seru Ryuzaki disertai tepuk tangan semua pihak. Judai jadi blushing.

"Waduh, disuruh apaan nih? Baca pantun?" Judai mulai ilfil.

"Gak, lo disuruh buat ngemandiin Yami disana. Ok?"

"Buseeeeeeeeeet! Ogah ah!" protes Judai. "Ngurusin badan gue sendiri aja belum bener, apalagi ngurusin badan orang!"

"Yah, daripada lu disuruh ngemandiin cewek coba?" pancing Ryuzaki. Pada akhirnya Judai mulai menyerah.

"Huh, oke deh..." Judai ngelepasin rompi sama kaos singletnya. Walhasil, Judai jadi shirtless. Begitu pula Yami.

"Edaaaaaaaaan! Judai sekseh pisan!" kata Higeru. Aoi jadi bling-bling.

"Waduuuuuuuuuuuuh..." Fransisca mulai blushing gaje ngeliat Judai yang lagi ribut ngelepasin celananya Yami. "Judai-san keren bener deh..."

Shinera gak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia cuman bisa blushing gaje dan pingsan lagi dengan darah yang ngucur dari hidung dan mulutnya. Semuanya keheranan.

"Wuah, anak ini bener-bener deh..., kayaknya dia suka dapet sumbangan donor darah tuh..." kata Yujusei sambil geleng-geleng.

"Iya tuh, beruntung amat tuh anak masih diberi kesempatan hidup di dunia sama Yang Di Atas..." bales Fransisca sambil tetap mandangin Judai.

"Daur hidupnya jadi kayak kecoa yah..." kata Yugi ngedadak. Semuanya noleh.

"Idih, Yugi-san berani amat bilang gitu pada Shinera?" tanya Ruka.

"Tapi itu kan kenyataan..." Yugi mulai ngeles.

Sementara itu, Judai sama Yami lagi asik berpose ala binarangka (gaje) dengan Johan sebagai paparazzi-nya. Di saat itulah, mereka mulai ikut antri di wahana Niagara-gara itu.

"Susuk Yubel nih..., terlalu..." kata Yami rada iri.

"Maksudnya apa? Yami-san ini jangan iri gitu dong! Wajar aja kalo gue banyak fans yeuh!" bales Judai. Di belakang, Ardi nepuk bahu Judai.

"Hey, gue ikutan permainan ini yo!"

Judai sama Yami belum ngejawab, Ardi udah ngelepas (terutama anak-anak CR) langsung blushing gak jelas. Apalagi Ryan, mukanya ampe merah banget.

"Ardi, mantep lu!" seru Ryuzaki disertai yel-yel anak-anak CR.

"Hahahahahahahaha, iya ya. Tengkyu..." kata Ardi. Dia meluk pinggangnya Ryan dari belakang.

"L-lho?" Ryan kaget.

"Kenapa? Gue cuman pengen lu juga ikutan biar rame." kata Ardi sambil nyenderin kepalanya di bahu Ryan. Ryan makin blushing.

"Ng, ma-masa sih..."

"Ayolah..., biar rame..."

"Okeh deh..." Ryan ngeiyain keinginan Ardi. Dia juga ber-shirtless ria bersama Yami, Judai, dan Ardi. Semuanya (khususnya cewek-cewek) makin kesengsem.

"Widih, belum apa-apa udah mak nyuuuuus gini?" kata Ryuzaki jahil. "Ya udah, ayo naik!"

**Part 5 – the end – **


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! Series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

**Special Appearance from Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation (CR Generation Next)**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk…_

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation**

"**Dufan's Challenge"**

**Part 6**

Judai, Yami, Ardi, sama Ryan duluan naik. Sebelum berangkat, Noir ngasih sesuatu pada mereka berempat. Mereka masang tampang cengo pas ngeliat barang-barang itu.

"Noir, apaan nih?" tanya Ryan sambil ngangkat lap yang buat ngelap mobil.

"Wuah, Yami-san! Apa kulit lo emang sekeras badak kali yah ampe disuruh ngegosok pake ini?" sindir Judai jahil. Dia megang-megang sikat kloset.

"Trus, ini buat apa dong?" tanya Ardi cengo sambil megang cairan pembersih porselen.

"Tauk nih, Aoi-chan sama Higeru yang bawa..." kata Noir sambil geleng-geleng. Yami yang dari tadi diem aja mulai meledak.

"WOOOOOOOOOY! LU KIRA GUE KLOSET APA! SAMPE GUE KUDU PAKE CAIRAN PEMBERSIH PORSELEN! TERLALUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Yah, habisnya dikau emang bau kloset..." bales Yugi polos. Ngedenger itu, Yami natap Yugi dengan tatapan Mind Crush.

"E-eh, sa-salah ketang..." Yugi segera ngeralat omongannya. "Maksudnya disini bau kloset..."

"Aibou..." kata Yami pelan. "Jangan bilang gitu ah! Nanti dimarahin petugasnya lho!"

Yugi ngusep-ngusep dadanya. Fiuuuuuh, selamat deh..., gumamnya.

"Trus gimana nih? Pake ini aja nih?" tanya Ryan makin bingung. Judai lagi asik mainin sikat, Yami lagi puyeng, sedangkan Ardi nerawang botol cairan porselen itu.

"Kita gak bawa sabun ato sampo, jadinya ya pake itu aja dulu..."

Penjelasan Ryuzaki tadi bikin Yami kaku sesaat. Setelah sempet shock, Yami lalu berteriak.

"JANGAN SAMAIN GUE DENGAN KLOSEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

*sfx: srek srek srek!

"Wedeh, dekil bener euy! Padahal udah disikatin pake sikat kloset, tetap aja daki-nya gak ilang!" kata Judai sambil ngegosok punggung Yami pake sikat tadi. Ryan nyiram-nyiram air ke badan Yami sedangkan Ardi ngusep cairan porselen ke tubuh Yami (dia pake sarung tangan :P). Perahu ala Niagara-gara terus melaju.

"Muntahan lu bikin kerak di badan gue! Badan macho gue jadi ternodai!" seru Yami keki.

"Udah ah! Berisik mulu! Terutama Yami neh! Jadi orang kudu sabar!" kata Ryan dengan muka keki (juga) karna ngedengerin Yami yang ngomel terus.

"Yami, mau gue tambahin gak?" tawar Ardi sambil nyodorin botol cairan itu. Yami geleng-geleng.

"Gak usah, segini aja cukup..."

Pas mereka udah selese ngegosok, perahu mereka udah deket di tanjakan. Semuanya langsung atur tempat duduk dan ngedorong Yami agar duduk paling depan.

"Lho lho? Kok gue di depan!" seru Yami.

"Aaaaaah, berisik lu! Nikmatin aja di depan!" seru Judai. Dia megangin bahu Yami. Pas di tanjakan menuju puncak, ada semprotan air kayak air mancur. Pas mau lewat, mereka berempat ngatur pose.

"SAY CHEEEEEEEESE!" semuanya nyengir gaje. Alhasil, mereka kemasukan air dari air mancur itu.

_(Cih, dasar orang aneh! XD)_

Pas udah sampe puncak, semuanya pasang tampang tegang. Ryan udah mulai takut.

"Jiah, tinggi amat neh..." gumam Ryan sambil natap ke bawah perlahan. Ardi langsung nutup mata Ryan pake tangannya.

"Jangan lihat!"

"!" semuanya teriak pas perahu turun dan air nyiprat kemana-mana. Semuanya basah kuyup.

"Waow, mantap!" seru Judai. Semuanya bersorak.

"Yami-san! Awas jatuh!" Judai ngedorong Yami ampe kecebur ke kolam sebelah jalur perahu itu. Di saat itu juga, Yami megang lengan Judai. Jadinya ya, mereka kecebur juga deh!

"Ey, gila lu pade!" seru Ardi dan Ryan ketawa bareng sambil ngeliatin Judai sama Yami yang lagi _underwater fighting._

Sementara itu, anak-anak yang lain ngeliat kelakuan Judai dan Yami yang emang gokil banget. Semuanya keheranan.

"Judai-san napa sih?" tanya Fransisca.

"Udah sarap kali." jawab Ryuzaki acuh.

"Eh betewe, pasti perahunya udah bau porselen kali yak?" tanya Yujusei. Semuanya langsung ngeh.

"Bener juga sih..., tapi lakukan dulu tantangannya! BANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" seru Ryuzaki disertai yel-yel lainnya.

Di pinggir kolam, Yami sama Judai lagi asik ngeringin celana mereka. Ardi sama Ryan ngedeketin mereka.

"Cuy, lo semua dikira orang gila yang ngidam naik Niagara-gara lho!" kata Ardi.

"Benarkah? Eksis dong?" bales Judai jayus. Yami langsung nekek Judai.

"Yah, meski gitu, kita bedua juga jadi kena getahnya, tauk!" bales Ryan. Judai sama Yami gak peduli.

Ardi dan Ryan muter mata ke atas. Pas lagi ribut, semuanya manggil mereka.

"Woy! Kadieu euy!" panggil Ryuzaki sambil ngelambaikan tangan. Semuanya ngikutin isyarat itu. Akhirnya (lagi-lagi) mereka berunding soal wahana incaran selanjutnya.

"Udah sore nih! Naik bianglala aja yuk!" saran Ryuzaki.

Pas ngedenger saran Ryuzaki, semuanya ngangguk setuju (apalagi Ardi yang girang banget).

Bianglala! Wahana paling gede dan paling pas buat ngeliat suasana Dufan dari atas. Pasukan gaje ini berbaris buat naik ke wahana itu. Ardi minta ke Ryan buat naiknya terakhir.

"Kok yang terakhir sih? Kita kan jadi kepisah?" tanya Ryan.

"Udahlah biarin aja..." kata Ardi. Dia langsung ngegandeng Ryan dan naik wahana.

Perlahan Bianglala berputar ke atas. Pas bianglala berhenti di atas, Ryan langsung pucet.

"Lho? Kenapa lagi nih?" tanya Ardi.

"Gue kan rada takut tinggi!" bales Ryan. Pas lagi ngomong, ngedadak tempat yang mereka tempatin bergoyang. Alhasil Ryan jadi oleng dan ampir jatuh.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Lu gak apa kan?" tanya Ardi sambil nopang badan Ryan yang ampir jatuh. Ryan langsung blushing.

"I-iya..."

Ardi segera ngebantuin Ryan duduk lagi. Gak kerasa matahari mulai bergerak tenggelam, di saat itulah, hawa udaranya jadi makin dingin. Karna tadi main air di Niagara-gara, Ryan jadi masuk angin.

"HATCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

"Nih, pake jaket gue!" kata Ardi sambil masang jaket ke badan Ryan. Ryan cuman blushing-blushing doang. Akhirnya Ryan nyenderin kepalanya di bahu Ardi.

"Di..."

"Iya? Kenapa, Ryan?"

"Kayaknya gak kerasa yah waktu berlalu begitu cepatnya, tau-tau udah sore lagi deh..."

Ardi ngelus rambutnya Ryan sambil nerawang wajah Ryan yang rada pucet. "Lalu? Gimana?"

"Coba aja kalo masih ada waktu, kita kan bisa main bersama lagi..."

Ardi ngangguk pelan. Dia ngerangkul Ryan. "Bener juga yah..."

"..."

"Ryan..."

"Ada apa?"

Secepat kilat Ardi meluk Ryan dengan erat. Ryan langsung blushing stadium empat. Mukanya merah banget.

"Gue sayang elo, Ryan." kata Ardi. "Tapi rasa sayang gue ini lebih daripada sebagai saudara, tapi..."

"? Tapi apa, Di?"

Ngedadak Ardi _lip kiss_ sama Ryan. Ryan malah makin blushing gaje. Akan tetapi, dia nutup matanya dan melakukan lip kiss balik. Pas momen itulah, sunset pun muncul. Ardi dan Ryan masih asoy _lip kiss_ di tengah hawa yang dingin.

Setelah ampir 30 menit dan bianglala kembali memutar, mereka mengakhiri aksinya tadi.

_"I love you..."_ kata Ardi sambil ngelus pipi Ryan.

_"Me too..."_ bales Ryan sambil ngucek rambutnya Ardi. Mereka berdua akhirnya ketawa bareng.

Sementara itu di wahana yang sama, Ryuzaki sama Judai termanggu duduk berdua. Mereka gak saling nyapa atau ngobrol kayak tadi. Sepi banget...

"E-eh, kenapa jadi gaje gini yah?" seru Judai mecahin suasana kelam itu.

"Huh, gue juga gak tau." bales Ryuzaki acuh.

"Ehm, Ryu-chan. Gue boleh ngakuin sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa, Judai-kun?"

"Se-sebenernya..., gue ini..., ehm, ehm..." Judai rada kagok dan takut buat ngomong yang sebenernya.

"He?"

"Gue..., ngarep lu bisa balik lagi ke Jepang..."

Ryuzaki gak ngomong. Dia diem aja biar Judai nerusin kata-katanya itu.

"I-iya gue tau..., semenjak lu pindah ke Indonesia, lu udah berubah..., lu udah gak bisa berakrab ria lagi bareng kita. Padahal, gue ngedambain kebersamaan Laskar Pamungkas 5DX yang lengkap..."

Pas lagi ngomong gitu, Judai agak sesengukan. Ryuzaki tetap aja diem.

"Apalagi sekarang lu udah bareng Riry-san..., jadi..."

"Judai Yuki! Lu jujur aja! Lu mau ngomong apa! Jangan berbelit-belit!" pinta Ryuzaki dengan nada keras. Judai terkejut dan akhirnya dengan muka memerah, dia ngakuin sesuatu.

"Gue suka sama lo..."

Ryuzaki tersenyum. Sambil megang bahu Judai, Ryuzaki ngasih tau sesuatu.

"Judai-kun, lu salah paham soal Kak Riry..., dia itu hanya asisten gue aja. Gak lebih kok. Dia perhatian gitu karna dia udah nganggep gue seperti adeknya sendiri."

Judai ngangguk pelan. Dia jadi rada malu. Dia udah salah sangka soal Riry.

"Judai-kun, tenang aja. Nanti gue juga bakal balik ke Jepang kok kalo pas liburan sekolah selanjutnya. Disini tugas gue sebagai CR Hero Re-Generation belum beres. Oke yah?"

Ryuzaki ngedipin mata sebelah. Judai langsung tersenyum. Secepat kilat dia meluk Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki langsung blushing.

"L-lho kok...?"

Gak kerasa, malam mulai larut. Saatnya anak-anak CR nganterin Laskar Pamungkas 5DX ke hotel. Pas di bis, Judai duduk bareng Fransisca. Fransisca tidur nyender di bahunya Judai, sedangkan Judai hanya nerawang ke arah jendela. Sesaat dia ngeliat Aoi dan Riry yang mampir ke kursinya Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, tidur yang bener dong! Kebiasaan buruk tuh!" kata Riry sambil ngambil buku tutorial desain grafis yang jadi 'penutup muka' Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki-nee! Posisinya yang bener!"

Ngeliat hal itu, Judai jadi sedih. Bukan apa-apa, dia udah gak bisa terlalu deket lagi sama Ryuzaki. Judai langsung nutupin mukanya dengan koran dan segera tidur.

**Part 6 – the end – **


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! Series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

**Special Appearance from Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation (CR Generation Next)**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk…_

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation**

"**Dufan's Challenge"**

**Part 7**

Udah sampe di hotel deket pantai Ancol, mereka langsung check-in dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Laskar Pamungkas 5DX masuk ke kamar yang luas banget (buat mereka berlima).

"Wedeh! Tempat tidurnya ada tiga, bro!" cetus Yusei sambil mandang sekeliling. Semuanya juga pada ber-waaaaaaaaah ria dan ngeliat-liat perabot disana dan kamar mandi. Cuman judai yang tampak santai aja.

"Judai-kun! Tumben gak ikut ngider? Biasanya kau duluan yang ngider?" tanya Yugi.

"Ehm, gak ah..." jawab Judai pendek. Dia naruh rustle bag yang ditentengnya tadi di bawah meja.

"Lo kenapa?" tanya Johan. "Aneh..."

"Hey, gue gak aneh! Kenapa seh lu pade?" Judai mulai rada sensi. Semuanya mulai paham.

"Ooooooooh, pasti soal Ryuzaki neh..." kata Yami cekikikan.

"Helloooooooooo! Maksud lo!" bales Judai rada lebay.

"Jangan bo'ong deh, pasti pas di bianglala lo ngakuin sesuatu tapi dia nolak, kan?" tanya Johan dengan pose interogasi.

"Eits!" Judai hendak berkelit, tapi sialnya, dia udah dikerubutin Laskar Pamungkas 5DX ini.

"Ngaku aja, Jud! Gak bakal digaplok juga!"

"Cih! Lu gaplok gue klenger!" bales Judai hot sambil ngalihin mukanya ke arah lain. Sesaat kemudian, dengan wajah blushing, dia ngomong sesuatu.

"Gue..., pengen banget deketan sama dia dan..., gue pengen nunjukkin kalo gue emang sayang dia..."

Semuanya nge-ooooooooooooooo panjang. Mereka semua mikir sambil garuk-garuk dagu, pipi, ato jidat.

"Lu kenapa seh? Tadi on-trog, sekarang malah gitu!" Judai mulai ilfil. Yugi nge-plok tangannya.

"Ah! Kenapa gak janjian aja?" tanya Yugi.

"Dimana? Wueh, gue takut nyasar! Kalo nyasar, gue gak bisa balik ke Domino!" Judai agak retoris pas denger idenya Yugi.

"Asem! Maksudku, janjian di pantai Ancol kek, di Dufan lagi kek, terserah! Daripada muka kamu tambah jelek kayak onta lagi monyong coba?"

Raut wajah Judai agak berubah pas Yugi bilang soal onta monyong. Sepertinya dia agak tersingung dibilang gitu.

"Aibou! Ngomong ati-ati!" bisik Yami rada keki ngeliat aibou-nya ngomong asal gaplok.

"Eh, iya deh..."

Sementara itu di kamar para cewek, Ryuzaki tengah melamun. Aoi, Noir, Ruka, dan Fransisca ngedeketin Ryuzaki yang lagi manyun.

"Kak, kenapa? Kok manyun?" tanya Ruka.

"Ngantuk gue..., gara-gara Riry, gue jadi terjaga dah!" jawab Ryuzaki pendek.

"Ngantuk ato apa nih, Ryuzaki-san?" Noir pasang pose interogasi.

"Bener kok! Gue ngantuk! Coba lihat!" seru Ryuzaki sambil nunjuk matanya yang udah merah. Semuanya langsung nge-ooooooooooo panjang.

"Tapi kakak gak bo'ong kan?"

Ryuzaki ngegeleng. Secepetnya dia narik selimut dan tidur. Sesaat dia nyuekin teriakan Noir dari samping.

"Ryu! Itu selimutku!"

Pagi hari, di luar dugaan Yujusei dan Higeru munculin ide gokil nan romantis. Semuanya melongo pas ngedenger ide itu.

"Whut de! Kencan?"

"Yep!" jawab Yujusei mantap. "Dan ini udah ditentuin pasangannya!"

Semuanya bisik-bisik gaje. Hanya Ryuzaki sama Judai saja yang anteng, gak ikut ngegosip. Higeru langsung ngeluarin roti buatannya dari nampan.

"Tapi sebelum itu, makan dulu!"

Tanpa kata permisi ato minta, semuanya nyaplok tu roti. Hanya Aoi yang masih rada sopan, minta izin ke Higeru dulu buat ngambil roti itu. Dengan rada keki, Higeru ngumumin pasangan-pasangan yang kepilih.

"Yugi Mutou-san dengan Mizuki-san!"

Mizuki langsung kaget ngedengerin namanya kesebut, sedangkan Yugi masih asik ngemil roti buatan Higeru. Judai mulai deg-degan, ngarep kalo namanya disebut dengan nama Ryuzaki.

"Yami Yugi dengan Rei Shinera!"

Semuanya langsung ber-suit suit ria pas ngedenger nama Yami dan Shinera disebutin. Shinera langsung mimisan gaje. Yami malah pasang muka cengo.

"Gua gak percaya! Gua kencan sama nona dada rata!" seru Yami. "Yang bohai ada gak?"

"Yang bohai palingan Ryuzaki doang..." jawab Higeru disertai jitakan Ryuzaki. Yami (dengan penuh rasa sesal) ngeiyain keadaan itu.

"Judai Yuki..."

Ayo, ayo! Sama Ryu-chan!, bisik Judai dari dalam hati.

"Sama Fransisca Anderson!"

WHUT DE PAK! Judai syok berat. Ternyata meleset dari ramalan dan harapannya. Fransisca langsung ngegandeng Judai yang masih pasang tampang syok.

"Judai-san..., aku seneng deh bisa bareng sama kakak..."

Judai gak langsung ngejawab. Dia masih enggak percaya sama hasil ini. Fransisca yang heran ngeliat Judai yang mangap langsung nyenggol Judai. Judai langsung 'kam-bek' ke alam nyata setelah sempet 'koma'.

"Kak!"

"Eits! Ehm iya?"

"Melamun ya?"

"Eh ng..."

"Selanjutnya, Yusei Fudo dengan Noir!"

"Nee! Maksudmu apa, Higeru-kun!" Noir mulai protes.

"Sudahlah! Jangan protes!" seru Higeru. "Trus Johan Anderson sama Aoi Mezurashii!"

"Wuidih! Pasangan serasi cuy! Aoge sama Aoge!" seru Ryuzaki

_(*aoge: rambut biru)_

"Iya, tau-tau jadi TOGE!" timpal Yujusei hingga bikin semuanya ketawa ngakak.

"Kalo Ryuzaki, cukup sama Riry-san saja! Cieeeeeeeeeh!" seru Higeru. Riry sama Ryuzaki jadi blushing.

"Weits! Kok pada nyorakin?" Ryuzaki mulai komplain.

"Iseng aja, lagian Riry-san emang cocok sama lo! Ya udah deh! Kencannya di sekitar pantai Ancol yah! Satu hari penuh kok! Ayo!"

"Dan jangan lupa! Yang mesra yah!" seru Ardi dan Ryan. Semuanya melongo lagi. Kali ini lebih dahsyat dari yang tadi.

Nah lu!

Di pantai Ancol, semuanya pada nyebar dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Kali ini kita fokus ke Yami Yugi dan Rei Shinera...

"Yami! Mau gak?" tanya Shinera sambil nawarin permen. Dengan tampang yang agak aneh, dia nyaplok satu permen.

"Lho, Yami kenapa sih? Gak suka yah kencan sama cewek kayak aku?" tanya Shinera lagi. Yami yang ngeh kalo Shinera lagi sensi langsung ngejawab.

"Nggggg, nggak kok. Tadi emang iya, tapi kalo sekarang sih enggak..."

"Jangan bo'ong..., aku udah tau kok kalo Yami emang udah gak suka. Ya kan...?"

Yami jadi miris. Tampangnya berubah drastis. Dari yang gaje jadi penuh perhatian pada Shinera. Dengan lembut, dia ngerangkul Shinera.

"Maaf, gue tadi emang gak terlalu suka, tapi yah..."

Omongan Yami berhenti pas Yami ngeliat Judai sama Fransisca yang ngelewat di depan mereka. Pas muka ketemu muka, Yami paham bener perasaan Judai tadi. Ternyata Yami sempet ngalamin perasaan tadi. Perasaan 'terpaksa'.

"Yami?"

"Eh, i-iya. Tadi ngeliat si Rambut Kuriboh lagi monyong kok..." kata Yami.

"Hah? Maksudmu Judai?"

"Iya. Tuh lihat, mulutnya jadi kayak mulut onta." kata Yami sambil ngasih isyarat ke arah Judai-Fransisca yang udah berjalan rada jauh. Shinera nge-oooooooooooh panjang.

Sementara itu...

"Judai-san, tuh lihat!" tunjuk Fransisca sambil nunjuk ke arah lautan. Judai cuman tersenyum kecil.

"Iya ya, keren yah..."

"Nah gitu dong! Seharusnya Judai-san tersenyum! Soalnya Judai-san lebih keren kalo senyum." puji Fransisca lagi. Judai ketawa kecil.

"Hahahaha, bener juga yah. Sori yah, tadi manyun mulu."

"Gak apa kok..."

Judai mandangin ke arah lain. Ngedadak matanya nangkep bayangan Ryuzaki dan Riry yang lagi duduk di kursi. Mereka lagi asik main PSP bareng-bareng. Mereka cekikikan gaje, bahkan ampe main taplok pas tau kalo udah kalah main. Ngeliat keakraban mereka, Judai jadi agak terinspirasi.

"Hey! Kesana yuk!" kata Judai sambil nunjuk ke tepi pantai. Fransisca ngeiya-in aja dan ngikutin Judai.

"Oke deh!"

**Part 7 - the end - **


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! Series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

**Special Appearance from Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation (CR Generation Next)**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk…_

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation**

"**Dufan's Challenge"**

**Part 8**

Pas sampe di tepi pantai, Judai ngebeliin es krim buat Fransisca. Setelah itu, mereka mandangin laut sambil makan es krim.

"Judai-san, makasih ya atas es krimnya. Maaf ngerepotin."

"Gak apa kok. Aku juga senang." Judai tersenyum kecil. Pas saat itu Yami dan Shinera sampe di tempat mereka bersantai.

"Lho, Judai? Ngapain lo disini?" tanya Yami.

"Lo sendiri gimana, Yami-san?" Judai balas nanya.

"Yah, kita kan mampir disini aje, ya gak, say?" kata Yami sambil ngedipin mata ke Shinera. Shinera ngangguk.

"Wuih, tumben akrab..." Fransisca rada heran ngeliat Yami-Shinera akrab banget, bahkan ampe gandengan tangan segala.

"Hehehe, setelah ngobrol-ngobrol, ternyata Rei ini cewek yang manis! Gue suka dia!" Yami segera mencium pipi Shinera. Shinera langsung blushing.

"Wuaaaaaaaaaah, muantep! Tapi kok gak mimisan tuh?"

"Ehm, ini sih gak bisa bikin aku mimisan." kata Shinera pede. Judai dan Fransisca langsung ngegubrak ala anime.

"Trus harus begimana!"

_"Being naked..."_ kata Shinera pelan. Judai-Fransisca mangap gaje.

"Lu kira...!"

Di balik semak-semak, Ardi, Ryan, dan Higeruu lagi mata-matain 5 pasangan itu dengan teropong jarak jauh. Mereka lagi mantau Johan-Aoi.

"Weh, emang dasar duo rambut biru! Baru bentar aja udah akrab banget!" kata Ryan sambil make tu teropong.

"Eits, iya juga yah..." bales Ardi sambil ngikutin arahnya Ryan.

"Gimana yah dengan pasangan lain?" tanya Higeru.

"Tau ah." kata Ryan. "Ehm, kita mata-matain Yusei-Noir yuk!"

"OK!"

Sementara itu, Yusei sama Noir lagi makan di kafe deket pantai. Mereka lagi asik ngobrol-ngobrol. Higeru, Ryan, sama Ardi mata-matain mereka lewat semak-semak dan jendela kafe.

"Cieh! Prikitiw!" seru Higeru rada ditahan biar gak ketauan.

"Sssssssssssst! Ketauan bisa celaka kita!" seru Ryan sambil nabok Higeru.

"Sori lah..., gue kan kesengsem ngeliat Noir mesra gitu, bang..."

"Eh, cari tempat lain yuk!" ajak Ardi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tauk lah..."

Sementara itu, Yusei sama Noir lagi ngobrolin soal Neo Domino. Dengan agak blushing, Yusei nanya-nanya sama Noir.

"Ehm, padahal kamu cocok jadi hero juga kok..."

"Maksud Yusei-san?" tanya Noir.

"Yah, rasanya aneh aja kalo kubu Villain deket banget sama kubu Hero macam Ryuzaki gitu." pas bilang gitu, Yusei garuk-garuk kepala. Noir ngerti maksud perkataan Yusei tadi.

"Oh, gak apa kok. Meski kubu kami beda, kami masih bisa temenan kok. Kami baru bisa berantem pas perang antar kubu aja."

"Wuah, kayaknya asik yah di Canvas-Ranger..." sahut Yusei.

"Ah biasa aja kok..."

"Oh ya, Noir. Jalan-jalan lagi yuk!" ajak Yusei keluar kafe. Noir ngikutin dari belakang. Di luar kafe, Yusei nyodorin lengannya pada Noir. Tau maksud si Yusei, Noir langsung ngegandeng lengan Yusei.

Kita beralih ke tempat lain, tepatnya di bawah pohon yang rindang...

"Hehehehe, kak, asik ya jalan-jalan gini." kata Ryuzaki sambil makan es batu yang baru dibeli dari tukang es krim.

_(buset deh! Kelakuan author ditiru! XD)_

"Iya. Udah lama yah gak jalan-jalan..." kata Riry sambil natap muka Ryuzaki.

"Kak..."

"Iya?"

"Sebenernya..., aku merasa ada yang aneh deh pada Judai." kata Ryuzaki. Yap, kalo pada Riry, dia gak bakal ber-elo-gue.

"Aneh apa, dik?"

"Ehm, itu lho..." Ryuzaki menceritakan dari awal sampe akhir, tepatnya momen saat pertama kali ke dufan sampe sekarang. Riry manggut-manggut.

"Ehm, kayaknya dia itu punya sesuatu yang harus diungkapin tapi gak bisa."

"Kok gak bisa?"

"Mungkin dia malu sama lo..."

"Malu kenapa? Padahal udah 3 tahun sekelas bahkan seasrama sama dia..."

"Ceilah..., ada lho cowok yang kayak gitu lho!"

"Contohnya?" Ryuzaki nanyain sesuatu yang sempet bikin Riry shock sesaat. Sambil narik napas panjang, dia ngejawab.

"Gue..."

"Lho?"

"Hey! Kalian sedang apa?" panggilan dari Yugi bikin Riry sama Ryuzaki 'terinterupsi' sesaat. Ryuzaki langsung nyapa Yugi dan Mizuki.

"Hai, kami hanya ngobrol doang. Kalian abis darimana?"

"Dari sana." tunjuk Mizuki pada arena permainan anak TK macam kereta-keretaan, ayunan, dan mobil-mobilan. Ryuzaki dan Riry mulai ilfil.

"Kok dari sana?" tanya Riry. Mizuki mulai blushing, gitu juga Yugi.

"Ng, anu..., Yugi-san naik kereta-keretaan..."

_*sfx: Dooooooooooooooong!_

_Wuapa itu? Naik kereta-keretaan buat anak TK? Anak yang udah ampir berkepala dua? Ih amit-amit...,_ pekik Riry dan Ryuzaki dalam hati.

"Ehm, oh ya, disana ada perahu layar. Naik bareng-bareng yuk!" ajak Riry dengan upaya ngilangin aura negatif yang barusan nyerang Riry dan Ryuzaki. Berhubung udah gak ada kegiatan lain, Yugi dan Mizuki setuju-setuju aja. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke tempat penyewaan perahu layar.

Sementara itu, di tepi pantai tempat perahu layar menepi...

"Buset deh! Mata-matain 5 pasangan itu bikin capek!" seru Higeru.

"Tau ah, bosen..." kata Ryan. Ardi hanya mainin gitar yang sempet dipungut di deket pohon kelapa.

_(lho, itu kan nyolong, mas? =/)_

Pas lagi ber-sigh ria, ngedadak mata tiga cowok itu nangkep bayangan Yugi, Mizuki, Ryuzaki, dan Riry ke arah tempat penyewaan. Entah dapet sugesti apaan, mereka mulai ngerencanain sesuatu.

"Eh, kita nyamar aja yuk jadi pengamen!" ajak Ardi.

"Emang ada gitu pengamen di atas perahu layar?" Ryan mulai mikir.

"Pasti ada dong! Kalo gak ada, kita gebrak tradisi aja! Kita jadi orang pertama yang ngamen di atas perahu layar!" seru Ardi dengan gaya 'semangat 45'. Ryan dan Higeru pasang muka cengo.

"Ide lo luar biasa gokil, Di! Mantep lah!" seru Higeru dengan nada nyindir.

"Tapi kita ngamen di perahu yang ditempatin mereka, kan?" tanya Ryan. "mending pake penyamaran aja, gimana?"

"Asem! Tapi penyamaran apa nih? Kita kan gak bawa baju apapun?"kata Higeru. Pas lagi ngerundingin hal itu, lewat sekelompok pengamen jalanan yang bersiap-siap ngamen.

"_Good timing!_ Ada pengamen tuh!" kata Higeru. Ardi langsung ngendap-ngendap buat ngeringkus salah satu pengamen itu. Beberapa menit kemudian...

_*sfx: duak duak! Jduuuuk!_

"Tengkyu..." kata Ardi sambil make baju si pengamen yang udah diiket pake daun kelapa dan tali rafia. Ryan dan Higeru terkaget-kaget.

"Buset deh, sangar bener lu! Orang gak berdosa lu sambit!" kata Higeru sambil ngeliat si pengamen asli yang babak belur.

"Dia-nya memberontak, makanya gue hajar." jawab Ardi datar.

"Tapi kok keterlaluan gitu sih? Jangan kayak gitu ah!" pinta Ryan. Ardi hanya manggut-manggut.

"Hhhhhhhhh, okeh. Nah, lu bedua! Cari gih penyamaran kalian!"

"Gue jadi asisten ngamen lu kan, Di?" tanya Ryan. Ardi ngeiyain.

"Kalo gitu, ringkus lagi satu pengamen!"

"Pake artblock aje kali yah? Jadi ngelumpuhin diam-diam aja..." pikir Ryan. Higeru nyolek dari belakang.

"Eh, sekalian bagian gue juga lho!" pinta Higeru.

"Maksut lo! Gak ah! Seorang satu!" Ryan mulai gak terima.

"Eh fren, gue kan Hero. Gue malah ngebasmi artblock nanti. Hayoh?" kata Higeru yang sempet bikin Ryan mikir dua kali. Buat nenangin suasana, Ardi langsung bertindak.

"Ya udah, bagian gue aja deh ngeringkus buat si tukang roti! Yan, buruan cari mangsa artblock!"

"Iye ye!"

**Part 8 – the end – **


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! Series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

**Special Appearance from Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation (CR Generation Next)**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk…_

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation**

"**Dufan's Challenge"**

**Part 9**

Setelah sempat 'perang gaje' dengan pengamen, akhirnya tiga cowok itu menggunakan penyamaran mereka. Sesaat Higeru nyolek Ardi.

"Di, lu kan tinggi gede tuh. Belum lagi di muka lu ada cakar kucing. Nanti gampang ketauan lo sama mereka!" kata Higeru.

"Asem! Gue tau itu! Makanya gue mikir kudu pake apa lagi nih gue!" bales Ardi. Ryan juga mikir hingga akhirnya dia nge-plok tangannya.

"Oh yeah! Pake kumis!"

"Kumis?" Ardi sama Higeru heran ngedenger kata Ryan tadi.

"Iya! Buat nutupin cakar kucing-nya kan?"

"Tau ah. Gimana caranya nyari tuh kumis?"

"Gak usah nyari. Bikin aje, gimana?"

"Wuah, ngomong lu ribet, Yan." kata Higeru sambil naikin alis sesenti. "Iye bikin, tapi dari apa dulu nih? Ekstrak biji pete ato buah jengkol?"

"Mana ada ekstrak ekstrim gitu, Higeru!" bales Ryan. "Bikin aje dari serabut kelapa. Hohoho..."

"Anjrit!" seru Ardi. "Ogah! Lama-lama gue kena pilek serabut kelapa lagi!"

"Kalo beli juga mahal, satu kumis aja udah 20 ribu..." kata Ryan.

"Itu murah tuh? Beli aja deh! Oh ya, yang bentuknya kayak jenggot aja! Brewok dikit gak apa kan?"

"Ya udah deh..., heh Higeru! Beliin deh kumis palsu sama jenggot palsu!" kata Ryan sambil ngedorong Higeru.

"Buset deh? Kok gue? Trus nanti yang bayarin siapa?"

"Pake duit lo aja dulu! Entar gue bayar!"

"Bagus dah, Yan..., wes sewes-sewes bablas duitnye..." sesal Higeru sambil ngeliatin dompetnya yang cuman anginnya doang alias kosong. Ryan lagi masangin jenggot pada Ardi.

"Entar gue bayar ah! Sewot amat?"

"Gue sewot karna tuh duit buat beli bahan kue tauk? Haduh..., belum lagi tadi ngutang sama penjualnya..."

"Udah deh, gak usah kecewa gitu. Gue bayar dua kali lipat dah..." hibur Ardi sambil ngebenerin jenggot palsunya. Higeru langsung loncat kegirangan.

"Beneran? Wuih! Asyik deh! Tengkyu dah, Di!"

Ardi masang penyamarannya lagi. Ryan dan Higeru kaget luar biasa. Gimana enggak? Si Ardi jadi beda banget booooooo!

"Eh, lu Ardi kan?" tanya Ryan.

"Trus tadi si Ardi kemana?" timpal Higeru. Ardi yang ngedengerin itu rada keki.

"Gue disini, dodol!"

"Gak yakin gue..., jangan ngasal dong..., yayang gue mana yah?" jawab Ryan. Ardi setengah mati nahan ego dan sebelnya yang udah naik ampe ubun-ubun. Kira-kira beberapa detik lagi, kepalanya akan lepas landas...

_(walah... XD)_

"Hadooooh..., sial banget gue... bahkan yayang gue sendiri aja udah amnesia stadium empat..." Ardi langsung sulk. Ryan dan Higeru baru ngeh.

"Hoooooooo, lo Ardi!"

"BUSET DAH!"

Ryan dan Higeru megangin benjol di kepala mereka yang udah segede bola tenis. Ardi (dengan tampang serem) nenteng gitarnya dan pergi ke perahu tempat Laskar Pamungkas 5DX buat melakukan aksi.

"Woy! Tungguin gue, Di! Sori dah, tadi mah becanda, bro!" kata Higeru sambil pekori-pekori alias bungkuk-bungkuk buat minta maaf.

"Becanda? Kalo beneran, pasti gue udah meletus kayak bom gas elpiji 3 kilo!" bales Ardi hot. Ryan mulai melakukan aksi 'super BL' pada Ardi.

"Di, maafin kita-kita yah..., kita kan udah minta maaf... boleh yah, say?" Ryan langsung mencium bibir Ardi kayak kejadian di Bianglala. Higeru langsung blushing gaje.

"Huh, terserah..." Ardi ber-sigh ria setelah melepas ciumannya Ryan dan pergi lagi. Higeru segera mukul-mukul wajahnya, gak percaya sama kejadian tadi. Dengan keadaan blushing gitu, Higeru nge-plok Ryan.

"Ryan..."

"Apa?"

"Lu jadian kapan sama si Ardi?"

"Pas di Bianglala kemarin. Kenapa?"

"Itu kan sodara lu sendiri! Kembar lagi! Gimana caranya tuh?"

"Cara apa?"

"Itu-nya lho..., masa selang sama selang? Melilit lagi nanti..."

Ryan ngejitak Higeru dengan ganasnya hingga benjol Higeru makin gede dan ninggalin Higeru yang udah 'dud' sementara...

Di perahu yang sempet dibicarain, pasangan Ryuzaki-Riry sama Yugi-Mizuki udah duduk anteng dan ngobrol bareng. Selanjutnya, masuklah pasangan Yusei-Noir, Yami-Shinera, Judai-Fransisca, dan yang terakhir Johan-Aoi.

"Lho? Perasaan kita gak janjian deh?" gumam Ryuzaki. Semuanya angkat bahu.

"Tauk ah. Tadi kan bareng sama Yusei kesini..." bales Johan.

"Dah, gue juga gak tau..." pas lagi berdebat, muncullah tiga pengamen gadungan yaitu Higeru, Ryan dan Ardi. Kini kita ke TKP... _*narasi ala OVJ*_

"Halo adek-adek sekalian..." sapa Ardi dengan suara yang sengaja diberatin. "Kami akan menghibur kalian selama pelayaran ini. Selamat menikmati pelayaran ini..."

Semua pasangan mulai nunjukin ekspresi macem-macem, ada yang gak percaya ngeliat cowok super tinggi itu, ada yang nge-wuaaaaah, ada juga yang mingkem aja.

"Baiklah, kami akan memperkenalkan diri. Di sebelah saya ini yang pake topi adalah Vidi Aldiano, saya sendiri adalah Tora Sudiro, dan yang pendek ini Temon..."

Spontan Higeru langsung nunjukkin rasa kaget yang khas ala komedi situasi. Semuanya ketawa ngakak kecuali Laskar Pamungkas 5DX yang bingung.

"Vidi Aldiano? Tora Sudiro? Temon?" gumam Judai.

"Nih..." Ryuzaki nyodorin foto-foto nama artis yang tadi disebutin Ardi. Laskar Pamungkas 5DX barulah ketawa ngakak.

"Wakakakakakakak!"

"Telat mas!" seru para cewek disitu, nimpukin mereka pake sterofom deket perahu.

"Mas mas! Pede bener, mas..." sindir Noir. Ardi hanya pasang wajah pede.

"Biarin, gini-gini saya emang mirip sama dia!" kata Ardi bangga. Higeru langsung nyolek Ardi.

"Kok gue Temon sih? Gigi gue gak ke depan tauk!" omel Higeru. Ryan juga ikut protes.

"Kok gue Vidi Aldiano? Yang keren dikit nape?" Ryan ikutan ngomel.

"Daripada lu jadi Olga Syahputra coba? Mau?" bales Ardi ke Ryan. Ryan geleng-geleng pasrah.

"Woy, jangan bikin arisan sendiri dong! Kesini!" seru Shinera rada bete. Higeru, Ryan, dan Ardi udah _stand by_ dengan alat musik mereka. Satu pake gitar, satu pake ukulele, satunya lagi pake gendang tifa.

"Boleh request lagu kok..." kata Ryan. Semuanya pada bisik-bisik. Gak kerasa, perahu udah berlayar ninggalin pantai.

"Lagu Cinta Satu Malam dong!" pinta Aoi polos. Semuanya tepuk tangan. Tiga orang itu rada miris ngedenger nama itu..

"Buset deh, dangdut? Kalo lagunya Project Pop yang Dangdut is the Music of My Country mah mau! Yang ini?" bisik Higeru rada histeris.

"Kita kan lagi nyamar. Jadi lakukan saja..."

Tiga orang itu nyanyi dengan lagu request tadi. Dengan gaya rada gaje, mereka berjoget-joget gaje. Pas lagu udah beres, semuanya berteriak "lagi! Lagi!"

"Wuah..." kata Ryan. "Udah deh, sesi request ditutup dulu..., kali ini pake lagu kami aja yah..."

"Boleh deh! Tapi yang bagus yah!" kata Judai. Twinshipping serta Higeru mulai narik napas dan mulai berdendang.

Ardi dan Ryan ngemainin alat musik mereka dengan gaya rocker yang biasa mereka lakukan. Dari lagunya, itu lagu 'Final Countdown'. Akan tetapi ketika Higeru nyanyi...

"Mati aku! Ayahmu tau, aku sedang berkencan dengan ibumu..., mati aku! Ibumu tau, aku sedang berkencan dengan anakmu..."

"Woy, kok jadi lagu Mati Aku?" gumam Ardi keki.

"Kan lagu ancur kan?"

"Udah deh! Ganti dah! Kalo lo nyanyi solo, bisa kelelep nih perahu!"

"Kalo mecahin kaca sih iya, tapi kalo bikin kapal kelelep mah imposibel pisan!"

Ryan dan Ardi udah mulai pasang aksi. Kira-kira lagu apa yang akan didendangkan oleh Twinshipping ini?

**Part 9 - the end - **


	10. Chapter 10

**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! Series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

**Special Appearance from Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation (CR Generation Next)**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk…_

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation**

"**Dufan's Challenge"**

**Part 10**

_*sfx: jreeeeng..._

Ardi ngemainin gitarnya layaknya basisst di band metal bahkan ampe rambutnya diajrut-ajrut biar keliatan 'metal'-nya. Ryan langsung nekek Ardi yang lagi ajrut-ajrutan.

"Woy!"

"Anjrit! Napa seh? Lagi aksi gene lu setop!" seru Ardi rada keki.

"Mereka bisa tau kalo itu elo, dodol! Brewok lu mau copot!"

Ardi baru ngeh kalo jenggot palsunya udah ampir lepas setengahnya. Belagak ngambil koin, dia ngebenerin brewok-nya yang sempet mau minggat.

"Lho, kok brenti? Padahal lagi seru tuh!" kata Yami disertai sorakan Shinera en de genk. Merasa 'tertantang', Ardi pasang aksi lagi.

"Kemon cuy!" seru Ardi mengomando Ryan dan Higeru.

_*sfx: jreeeeeeeng..._

"Jika kami bersama, nyalakan tanda bahaya! Jika kami tersesat, mending ke kuburan...! Aku dia dan mereka, memang sinting memang gila! Gak perlu berpura-pura, emang beginilah adanya...!" Ardi dan Ryan berduet lagu yang lagi booming sekarang ini

"Dan kami disini..., akan terus bernyanyi!" Higeru mulai nyanyi lagi. Ngedadak suasana yang rame berubah jadi hening.

"...? Lho? Kok pada diem?" tanya Higeru.

"Yaaaaah, Higeru! Lu mah merusak acara aja deh! Udah bener tadi lagunya juga, malah jadi kacau gara-gara satu suara deh..." sesal Ryan. Ardi manggut-manggut.

"Ni pengamen banyak arisannya..." gumam Yami retoris, begitupula anak-anak Laskar Pamungkas 5DX. Sedangkan para cewek (kecuali Fransisca dan Shinera) udah tau kalo tiga pengamen gadungan itu pasti Twinshipping dan Higeru.

"Kak, kayaknya pengamen ini Higeru cs deh..." bisik Ryuzaki pada Riry yang masih asoy ngeliat keluar. Ngerasa dibisikin, Riry mulai ngeh.

"Ah, apa?"

"Kakak gak merhatiin? Tuh yang ngamen di depan tuh! Si Tora, Vidi, sama Temon gadungan!"

"Sayangnya enggak." jawab Riry polos. Jawaban super pendek itu bikin Ryuzaki ogah nanya lagi. Dia langsung natap ke depan, natap ke Ardi, Ryan dan Higeru.

"Buka request lagi gak?" tanya Ryuzaki. Mereka bertiga manggut-manggut.

"Iya!"

"Saya request lagu Keong Racun! Tapi versi yang di yutub yah! Yang versi Sinta Jojo!"

_*sfx: JGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!_

Ardi, Ryan, dan Higeru mangap selebar-lebarnya. Lagi-lagi request aneh dari teman mereka sendiri. Ryan sempet interupsi.

"Tapi kan kami bertiga..." elak Ryan disertai anggukan Ardi sama Higeru bareng-bareng. Karena ngangguknya semangat banget, sebagian rambut mereka sampe ada yang rontok.

"Kan yang satunya lagi pegang piguranya..." bales Ryuzaki sambil nunjuk Higeru dan sterofom yang (kebetulan) berbentuk persegi panjang kayak layar monitor. Higeru jadi ilfil.

"Aih! Ya udah deh! Daripada gue nyanyi nanti suasananya kayak di kuburan deh..." kata Higeru pasrah. Sambil nyari posisi pewe, dia megang sterofom itu. Ardi dan Ryan mulai beraksi yang aneh-aneh padahal lagunya belum disetel sama yang punya perahu.

"Kemon kang!"

Suara lagu Keong Racun mulai membahana di perahu itu. Ardi dan Ryan mulai bergaya ala di situs yutub yang sempet bikin se-Indonesia geger. Yang nonton langsung pada gak bisa nahan tawa soalnya belum nyanyi aja udah keliatan gokilnya.

"Dasar kau Keong Racun! Baru kenal langsung ngajak tidur! Ngomong gak sopan santun! Kau anggap aku ayam kampung!" pas Ryan lipsync, dia nunjuk-nunjuk Ardi. Higeru yang ngeliat cuman cekikikan. Yang lain malah ketawa ngakak.

"Kau rayu diriku, kau goda diriku, kau colek diriku..."

Gak kerasa perjalanan laut nan gaje itu berakhir. Semua pasangan turun dari perahu dengan muka cengo. Higeru, Ryan, dan Ardi cuman bisa duduk di jembatan kayu deket perahu.

"Anjrit! Sebenernya yang dikerjain itu kita apa mereka yah?" pikir Higeru.

"Eh, kan kita niatnya cuman mau mantau mereka doang..., tapi ternyata tujuan kita malah terbalik..." bales Ardi.

"Malah kita 'menjual diri' lah..." bales Ryan. Secepat kilat Ardi nutup mulut Ryan.

"Ni anak ngomongnya ngasal mulu! Emangnya kita gigolo? Pake jual diri segala? Harga diri sebagai pria sejati bisa terkoyak!" seru Ardi miris. Higeru cuman tepuk tangan.

"Wuah, perkataan lu hebat bener, Di!"

"Tengkyu..." Ardi mulai cengengesan. Ryan hanya bisa heran ngeliat kelakukan Ardi.

"Eh? Besok kita balik ke kamp Canvas-Ranger kan sebelum balik ke daerah masing-masing? Itu artinya ini hari terakhir..." kata Higeru. Ryan dan Ardi ngangguk.

"Bener euy! Kemon kita pulang!"

Malam udah tiba..., di hotel, semuanya udah pada priper barang-barang mereka buat pulang. Setelah beres-beres, mereka semua akhirnya berkumpul bersama di restoran hotel.

"Gak kerasa yah..." kata Fransisca sambil natap Judai lekat-lekat. "Padahal aku masih mau bareng sama Judai-san..."

"Tenang saja kok, kami kan bakal mampir lagi kok." kata Yugi pede. Judai cs natapin Yugi dengan tampang serem.

"Aih!"

Ryuzaki hanya senyum ngeliat keceriaan Laskar Pamungkas 5DX itu. Ngedadak Ryuzaki ngeplok tangannya dan nunjuk pada semuanya.

"Dengar! Ini malam terakhir kita! Kita manfaatin buat seneng-seneng! Dan, ohohoho... Aditya bersaudara! Kalian manggung yah!"

Ryan sama Ardi langsung mengkeret pas Ryuzaki nunjuk mereka. Mereka udah gak bisa ngelak.

"Boleh request?" tanya Aoi.

"Boleh kok."

"Coba nyanyiin lagu Anang-Syahrini itu dong! Hohohohoho!" seru Noir. Semuanya mulai tertawa laknat. Ryan sama Ardi langsung blushing.

"Waduh..."

Ryan sama Ardi karaoke-an lagu Anang-Syahrini sambil peluk-pelukan. Meski malu, mereka tetap saja beradegan begitu. Semuanya nyorakin Twinshipping ini, bahkan sampe poto-potoan segala. Pas keadaan gini, Yami langsung ngegandeng Shinera keluar ruangan.

"Eh, mau ngapain lagi!" tanya Shinera waspada.

"Ssssssh! Udah ah! Lo ikut gue aja!" bales Yami rada jutek. Pas udah deket pantai, Shinera sama Yami duduk di pasir.

"Tumben amat ngajak kesini?"

"Yah, kan langitnya lagi indah tuh! Lihat coba!"

Yami nunjuk ke arah langit yang bertaburan bintang. Shinera tersenyum senang meski pada akhirnya dia mimisan lagi.

"Ceilah, mimisan lagi lo..." kata Yami retoris. "Nih tisu..."

Shinera nerima tisu dari Yami tanpa ngomong apa-apa. Setelah sempet ngelap, Shinera natap Yami.

"Makasih..."

"Sama-sama..." Yami cuman senyum lalu mencium pipi Shinera. Shinera hanya blushing sekaligus heran.

"Lho? Ngedadak gini?"

"Hehehe..., emangnya gak boleh yah? Kalo gitu, gak usah ah..."

"Ah! Bukan gitu!" Shinera langsung megang tangan Yami yang udah mau pergi lagi. "aku hanya kaget saja kok..."

"Bukannya lo emang mau dicium sama gue?" tanya Yami.

"Engh, itu..."

"Ya udah..." Yami langsung nempatin kepalanya di atas paha Shinera dan rebahan mandangin langit. Meski agak malu, Shinera ngebiarin Yami tidur di pahanya.

"Hey, besok kami akan pulang."

"Hah? Cepet amat!" seru Shinera kaget. Raut wajah Shinera langsung berubah jadi sedih, bahkan dikit lagi dia mau nangis. Yami jadi tersentuh.

"Ehm, abisnya mau gimana lagi? Kami gak bisa lama-lama di Indonesia. Belum lagi arek-arek CR dan juga kalian yang pasti sibuk..."

"Ngggh..." Shinera ngegeleng pelan. Yami ngerti banget perasaan Shinera yang emang lagi gak nerima keadaan itu. Dia ngasih isyarat pada Shinera buat ngedeket. Shinera cuman nunduk sambil mandangin Yami.

"Apa?"

"Deketin dong mukanya..."

"Lho, mau ngapain?"

"Mau bisikin sesuatu..."

"Sesuatu apa?" pas Shinera makin ngedeket, Yami langsung lip kiss pada Shinera. Shinera lagi-lagi blushing, bahkan mimisan lagi.

"Eh, sori sori! Kelepasan!" Shinera buru-buru ngusep darah dari hidungnya itu. Yami hanya ngusep setetes darah yang sempet netes di mukanya.

"Gak apa." kata Yami. "Kita balik lagi yuk ke restoran. Takutnya arek-arek pada nyari tuh..."

Shinera ngangguk kecil. Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka kembali ke restoran.

**Part 10 - the end -**


	11. Ending

**Fanfics from all Yu-Gi-Oh! Series**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

**Special Appearance from Canvas-Ranger Re-Generation (CR Generation Next)**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk…_

**Laskar Pamungkas 5DX on Vacation**

"**Dufan's Challenge"**

**Part 11**

Pagi yang cerah di Bandara Soetta. Laskar Pamungkas 5DX udah bersiap dengan tas dan koper mereka. Arek-arek CR beserta Fransisca dan Shinera nganterin mereka sampe di ruang tunggu.

"Gak nyangka euy, tau-tau udah saatnya pergi..." kata Ryan mandangin semua duelist itu. Higeru ngasih kotak bekal berukuran sedang pada mereka.

"Ini roti yang udah gue buat selama 3 hari 3 malam, dimakan ya pas perjalanan!" kata Higeru. Laskar Pamungkas 5DX ngangguk cengo.

"Roti apaan tuh ampe 3 hari 3 malam? Cakap bohong ente!" kata Ardi yang heran. Dia langsung nyekek Higeru dari belakang.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeh, gue jujur 120% kali! Ampe gue doain selama 3 hari 3 malam biar hasilnya oke! Begimana sih lu! Dapetin bahan-bahannya syusaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Anjrit! Lebay siah!" bales Ardi sambil ngelepasin cekikannya dari leher Higeru. Semuanya ketawa ngakak.

"Ehm, anu. Ni kenang-kenangan dari kita-kita, diterima yah..." kata Noir sambil ngasih sebuah kotak yang penuh dengan sparkle-sparkle ngejreng. Pas dibuka, semuanya kaget. Begimana enggak, ternyata itu adalah Compact Disc sama foto-foto mereka yang berbentuk kartu Duel Monsters!

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaah! Keren amir! Siapa yang bikin?" tanya Yami sambil ngambil selembar foto. Semuanya nunjuk Ryuzaki. Yang ditunjuk belagak o'on aja.

"Wuih hebat! Adikku memang pewaris tahta King of Duelist!" kata Yugi senang. "Bahkan foto yang ini keren! Oh senangnya!"

Judai cs ngeliatin foto yang dipegang Yugi. Mulutnya pada ditutup buat nahan tawa karna foto itu ternyata tampang Yami pas lagi ngebacain pantun di Kora-kora. Yami yang penasaran langsung ngintip mereka.

"Woy! Ngapain sih! Arisan kok gak diajak-ajak?" tanya Yami. Semuanya tutup mulut. Fotonya disembunyiin di saku celana Yugi.

"Gak ada kok, Yami-san." kata Judai bo'ong. Yang lainnya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ah! Jangan bo'ong! Bo'ong kuwalat lu pade! Hayoh jujur aje, pada ngapain?"

"GAK ADA!" semuanya serempak bilang 'gak ada' dengan kencang. Saking kencengnya, jadi narik perhatian para calon penumpang lain yang lagi melintas maupun ikut nungguin.

"Malu-maluin!" seru Judai dengan muka blushing. Semuanya ketawa ngakak.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pengumuman bahwa pesawat menuju Tokyo akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Nyadar hal itu, Laskar Pamungkas 5DX mulai bersiap-siap. Sebelumnya mereka pamit sama arek-arek CR.

"Pamit yah semuanya!" seru Johan sambil narik kopernya. Yugi yang mulai nangis meluk Ryuzaki.

"Ryucchi, aku pamit yah, dik..., nanti kamu pulang yah ke Domino! Semuanya udah kangen sama kamu..."

"Iya, niichan. Entar aku pulang kok..." kata Ryuzaki sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung Yugi. Yami natapin Shinera yang masih sedih.

"Gue balik yah..."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan. Sering-sering online trus bales e-mail yah!" pas Shinera ngomong gitu, dia mulai nangis juga. Yami langsung meluk dia dan lip kiss pada Shinera. Arek-arek CR yang ngeliatin langsung motret Yami-Shinera yang lagi mesra.

"Muantep tenan!" seru Ryan, Ardi, dan Higeru barengan sambil toss.

"Hati-hati yah! Johan-san juga hati-hati!" seru Aoi. Johan langsung blushing lalu ngebales.

"Kamu juga yah, Aoi!"

"Yusei, kapan-kapan kami akan ke Jepang untuk bertemu kalian nanti. Hati-hati yah di jalan." kata Noir sambil ngasih bingkisan kecil. Yusei tersenyum dan nerima bingkisan kecil itu.

"Makasih, Noir. Kami akan menunggu..."

Tanpa Noir sadari, Yusei meluk Noir. Noir langsung blushing. Paparazzi CR super iseng segera nge-take foto lagi. Semuanya bersiul jahil.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeh, Noir!" seru arek-arek CR. Noir langsung teriak.

"Eh, kenapa sih? Sirik yah!"

"Enggak..."

Judai ngedeketin Fransisca, Riry, dan Ryuzaki. Judai meluk Fransisca lalu ngebisikin sesuatu pada Fransisca.

"Makasih ya, kapan-kapan mampir..."

"Iya, Judai-san..." jawab Fransisca sambil ngedekap Judai. Setelah itu, Judai ngampirin Riry dan berjabat tangan padanya.

"Riry-san, gue titip Ryu-chan sama elo. Jaga dia baik-baik disini..."

"Tenang aja, fren. Tujuan kita kan sama-sama melindungi gadis itu..." Riry narik tangan Judai dan meluk Judai. Sempet ngalor-ngidul sesaat, mereka toss bareng. Pas Judai berhadapan dengan Ryuzaki, Judai langsung blushing. Ryuzaki langsung ngelus-ngelus rambutnya Judai.

"Nanti gue pulang, tungguin yah..." kata Ryuzaki. "Dan nanti pas kita ketemu, akan gue kasih tau jawaban gue sebenernya..."

Judai nyadar sesuatu. "Hah, tentang apa?"

"Hahahahaha, rahasia..., pokoknya mah tunggu tanggal mainnya deh!" Ryuzaki ketawa ngakak. Judai juga ikut ketawa. Setelah meluk Ryuzaki, dia juga pamitan sama yang lainnya.

"Nah, kami pergi dulu yah! Kami tunggu di Jepang!"

Arek-arek CR pada mandangin Laskar Pamungkas 5DX yang udah menghilang dari ekskalator. Semua wajah memancarkan aura kesedihan. Maklum aja, momen di Dufan sama di pantai adalah momen paling indah yang mereka alamin, dari yang gokil ampe yang romantis.

"Haduh, pulang yuk!" kata Noir. Semuanya mengiyakan dan segera pulang.

Udah 5 bulan berlalu, arek-arek CR udah pada masuk Divisi kecuali Ryuzaki (karna malesnya). Di toko roti-nya Higeru, mereka nonton film momen-momen di Dufan sama di perahu. Gak heran kalo mereka langsung sedih dan ngabisin beberapa kotak tisu karna ngusep air mata yang ngucur kayak talang air bocor.

"Wuaduuuuuh, toko roti gue berubah jadi TPA tisu!" seru Higeru sambil ngelap air matanya.

"Udahlah, ntar kan dibuang ke tempat sampah juga, gimana seh...?" timpal Ryan yang lagi nyender di bahu Ardi. Ngedadak ada suara bel pintu pertanda ada tamu, Higeru noleh dan terkejut, begitu pula semuanya...

"Lho...? Bukannya kalian...?"

"Kenapa? Heran?"

"Baru 5 bulan tau-tau ketemu lagi nih..."

Ternyata itu adalah Laskar Pamungkas 5DX!

"Hedeh..., ternyata kalian tho..., ada apa gerangan?" tanya Noir.

"Kami pindah domisili ke Indonesia. Hehehehe, setelah denger banyak duelist di CR, kami mau jadi instruktur..." jawab Judai. Semuanya langsung cengo.

"Ah, perasaan gak ada tuh instruktur gituan? Instruktur duel di CR kan Ryuzaki sama Yugi saja?" gumam Ryan.

"Yugi?" Yugi jadi bengong denger kata-kata itu. Ryan langsung ngoreksi kata-katanya itu.

"Sori, maksud gue Yugi Hiwatari, rekan tag duelist-nya Ryuzaki. Pernah denger Golden Tag Duelist Yugi-Mutou?"

"Pernah..., oh, jadi mereka itu Ryucchi sama Hiwatari?" on-trog Yugi. "Btw, Hiwatari itu cewek?"

"Iya..."

"Ooooooooooooh..."

Mereka terus saja ngobrol sampe malam tiba. Kira-kira kejadian apalagi yang akan terjadi, kita tidak akan tau selanjutnya...

**Laskar pamungkas 5DX on vacation "Dufan Challenge" - the end - **


End file.
